Love: Relearning To Breathe
by FabulousFever
Summary: AU Romy, the mutant gene does not exist. my first long story. Rated M for sex, swearing, and violence. COMPLETE - i do not own X-Men and all that junk -
1. Untouchable

**So this is my first attempt at something longer than a one-shot. It's also my first attempt at Romy, but I have read almost everything on them. This fic is kind of AU, the history is very much so the same, but there is no mutants. "No mutants?" you say, well don't worry this fic will still have the ever so loved, and hated Romy angst. Reviews are appreciated, even flames, I'll roast marshmallows on them. Okay, so here we go at my first attempt! **

**Chapter 1: Untouchable**

He sighed as he climbed off his motorcycle, the gravel crunched underneath his feet.

XX

Remy LeBeau had just returned from a trip to Paris, when his father asked his to do a job. "It is important dat dis organization has de 'ieve's guild's loyalty. The 'Brotherhood' controls mos' of de American government an' can do anythin' they please." It was his father's stern words afterwards that had convinced Remy to go on the mission; he loved his family and would do anything he could to help.

Remy decided to take his Harley instead of his car; it was the only 'woman' he enjoyed seeing every day. He would be meeting the leader's VP, and wife, in a bar they owned in Mississippi. Remy took his time on the drive, to take in the sites of lovely ladies in convertibles.

He sighed as he climbed off his motorcycle, the gravel crunched underneath his feet.

He approached what looked like a veteran's retirement home basement, and steped inside. He wondered what the woman, known to the world as 'Mystique', would look like. As he approached the bar a woman walked in from the back. He sat down and heard the click of her heels; he glanced over his shoulder to see a woman with short red hair, in a vibrant blue, pinstriped suit. Her suit jacket was slightly larger to hold her shoulder holster, but no the less, her suit was tight and made her legs go on for days.

She slowly walked towards him and handed him a card. "Gambit, I presume" she said in an almost auto tuned voiced. He gave her a nod and turned to face the dangerous looking woman. Mystique looked him up and down twice, and with a smirk on her face handed him an envelope and walked back into the room she came from.

The card read _Raven Darkh__ӧlme. _She was married to the leader, Magneto, and was possible one of the scariest women out there. There were also romours that she was a lesbian, and that her son was living with her lover. Magneto's three children were stationed around the world, being leaders of the branches of the organization. But along with those romours was one that said they always traveled with Mystique's adopted child.

Remy shook the romours out of his head and pocketed the envelope, already knowing what's inside. He looked up at the spot which Mystique had occupied less than a few moments ago, and saw a very young woman sitting at the bar on the other end. He let his eyes roam over the unknown beauty across the room. She was slender, but had the most feminine curves he had ever seen; she had medium length curly, brown hair, with an odd white stripe in the front. The white stripe was surprisingly attractive, and held its place behind a creamy white ear. She had ever-so pale, flawless white skin and showed it off with her barely there outfit. She wore cut-off jean shorts and skin tight white tank top; she looked very at home in the south. The woman was drinking what appeared to be sweet tea, with a swirl of the straw she glanced over in his direction.

Remy froze when his red on black eyes met the greenest eyes he had ever seen, they were more of an emerald than a green, and they were more beautiful than all of the emeralds he had stolen put together. She moved her eyes back to her drink and took a sip, shifting slightly in her seat. Remy took a second to recompose himself; he ran a hand through his hair whilst relearning how to breathe. With one final deep exhale, he stood and began to walk over to the beauty with the sweet tea.

He sat down in the stool next to her, "How 'bout you let dis Cajun buy yo' a drink?" he said with his most flirtatious smirk. She turned towards him, and smiled "Sorry Sugah this gal is und' age." Remy had to blink a few times before he could speak once more; this southern belle took his breath away.

"What's yo' name, chere?"

"Anna Marie is mah name sugah, what's yo' name swamp rat?"

"Chere, swamp rat is hardly de way t' describe dis Cajun. De name's Remy LeBeau-" he lightly kissed the top of her hand, causing her to blush. Remy lifted his face inches away from her and spoke just above a whisper "-but yo' can call Remy anythin' yo' like, as long as yo' be screamin' it in pleasure."

Remy felt a sharp searing pain across his cheek as the belle was now standing with a look of rage on her face. She glared at him a moment longer before leaving; her body lightly brushed against his arm and leg, Remy had to hold in a groan. He grabbed her wrist tightly, but not enough to cause pain; she looked back at his red on black eyes as he shot her an apologetic stare. Her face softened and she gave him a sweet smile before tugging out of his grasp and walking to the door Mystique had ventured through.

Remy had a short wave of lingering sadness at the realization he may never see this woman again. He shook it off, and turned towards the bar tender, who was cleaning glasses. "She be de mos' belle femme Remy has ever seen."

"Yeah, she is very beautiful, but she sure is a sad girl, poor Miss Darkhӧlme." The bar tender said, shaking his head.

"Mon chere is Mystique's daughter?"

"Yeah, she is her adopted daughter, her _Rogue_. It truly is a shame that such a beautiful girl like her is untouchable"

"What do yo' mean?"

"Do you really think the leaders of The Brotherhood would let their daughter date? It doesn't matter that the girl is almost eighteen; she has never had a relationship, they won't let her."

"Mon Dieu, de femme has never been kissed! Remy will have t' change dat, after all Remy be stayin' at dere house now." Remy smirked as he thought of what to come, and stood up to leave.

"Good luck, man!" the bar tender shouted at Remy, "you're going to need it" he said in a smaller voice.

"Non, Remy don' need luck, he be de King o' Hearts, non femme can resist him. She be _tomber en amour_ already." He said leaving the dark empty bar. Before reaching his bike, he looked into the envelope and picked out the address for the Mississippi mansion of the Brotherhood. Remy smirked as he rode off to find a place with good morning coffee. Remy had an hour before he had to be at the mansion, and he would use this time to his advantage.

XX

Tomber en amour = falling in love

**A/N: so this was just a little intro into the story. I know I married off Magneto and Mystique, but I think they are a cute couple. In this Rogue is almost 18, and Remy is just 21, so don't worry. Next chapter will have Remy's morning 'coffee' and a look into The Brotherhood's high ranking members traveling with them. There will be some Pyro in the next chapters, because we Aussies gotta stick together! Lol, thanks for reading. **


	2. Used

**I'm super excited about this story, and I already have feedback after the first day! I want to shout out to **_**Marigrab**_**, my first reviewer. The Mystique scene was inspired by you! So that is fair warning, say you want something and you might get it. Ok, on with the story. Also I'm contemplating a character death, just a heads up. 50 points if you guess who!**

**Oh, and if I forget this, captain obvious has a message: "the fabulous writer of this story doesn't own X-Men, or she would have made Rogue's powers manageable. Marvel owns all."**

**Chapter 2: Used**

Mystique plastered a fake smile on her face and rose to meet her daughter.

XX

Rogue closed the door behind her and let out a long breath; she turned around and put all her weight on the door. She couldn't help but think about how she just slapped possibly the most handsome man in the world. The way he kissed her hand gave her butterflies in her stomach, but the way he whispered dirty truths in her ear set her spirit on fire. _Damn Cajun, with his roamin' eyes jus' screamin' to touch meh. Gawd I wish he would. _She shook her girlish fantasies from her head and approached her foster mother.

Raven looked at her daughter's outfit, and became slightly frustrated. As much as she loved her, she knew she shouldn't get emotionally attached. Rogue was here to be used, not to be loved. Mystique's female lover from the past was a psychic; Irene was very useful in telling her how to achieve her goals by giving her the information about the future she saw for her and The Brotherhood. Irene's prediction played through her mind once more.

_Marry the leader of The Brotherhood like you plan, but before that, you need to find a daughter. This girl has emerald eyes and a white streak in her hair; she is the key, Magneto will fall for her. He will take more time trying to pursue her as she gets older, and in turn give you more power. All will be successful in your plan of taking over the organization… but you must not let the rogue girl touch. Magneto will only want her in her purest form. Remember my words, my love, for I believe the girl you are looking for just ran away from her home._

Mystique plastered a fake smile on her face and rose to meet her daughter. She grabbed her hand and brushed her hair out of her face "you look flustered dear, is everything alright?" In that instant Rogue snapped back to reality, and put her best poker face on "Ah'm alriaght momma, jus' a brain freeze from mah drank is all. We should get back, John is waitin' on meh." Mystique could see right through Rogue's poker face, but was curious to see that she was confused.

XX

Remy had stopped at a green café with outdoor seating; the waitress had the exact same hair as Anna Marie, but was missing the white streak, which he found irresistible. Along with his coffee the waitress left her phone number on his napkin. He picked up the napkin and read the name 'Jessica'. _Desole chere, bu' dis Cajun don' do Jessica's. Dey be de bad kind o' slut, dey neva leave dis homme alone. _With that he scrunched up the napkin and took a sip of his steaming coffee. To say that Gambit would have preferred drinking swine urine would have been an understatement; he spat out the coffee and began to cough all the liquid out of his mouth._ Mon Dieu, dese River Rats don' know how t' drink coffee._

He rose out of his chair and walked towards his bike. The waitress walked back to his abandoned table and found the unfinished coffee. She looked up to find him sitting on his bike; he looked her way and winked before speeding off down the street. She blushed furiously and watched him ride all the way down the street before collecting the coffee. When she put the mug on her tray she realized that not only did he leave without paying, he also crumpled up her number.

XX

Rogue walked into their Mississippi mansion and found John waiting for her in the downstairs sitting room. John was sitting in a plush thrown looking arm chair; he would light his zippo and close it over and over again. He flicked open the zippo and stared into the flame, running his fingers over the searing hot flame he winced in pleasure. Rogue rushed in and playfully punched Pyro in the arm before diving on to the couch.

"Oi, that one hurt mate, be lucky that you're a shelia or else I'd dack ya somethin' good!"

"Yeah riaght Pyro, yah will neva get meh out o' mah pants"

"Fair dinkum, that was a low blow and a beaute at that. How was your mornin darl?"

"Pretteh good, Ah thank a boy flirted with me-" Rogue blushed; she would only ever tell these things to John, he was her best friend and brother all in one. "-an' Ah thank Ah lahked it."

John's jaw hit the floor; it wasn't like she had never had a man flirt with her, but the fact that she liked it. Ever since Mystique had adopted her she was taught that all men were out to corrupt her and take her virginity. She was taught that a flirting lead to kissing, and kissing led to sex, and sex was only for marriage, and marriage was only for soul mates. Rogue had always wondered why she was never to touch while her mother had a million and twelve affairs on the side.

"Don't worry sugah, Ah won't eva get t' see him again"

"If that's the case then, what was he like?"

Remy chose that exact moment to walk into the room; he had been standing next to the door the entire time. He walked over to the couch were Rogue was stretched; her picked up her legs and place them over his as her sat facing her. "Surprised t' see Remy, chere?" he said stroking her calves up and down. Rogue visibly shivered from his touch, and she shot a look of worry towards John. The tension in the room was so thick that it could be cut with a butter knife.

Just as surprising as when Gambit entred the room, so had Creed. He took a few moments before speaking; he looked at each person in the room, as if trying to solve a mystery. The tall, well-built man looked over to his associate Pyro. Pyro looked as if he could have been his son, they both shared long shaggy blonde hair, and they both shared the same height at exactly six feet from the ground. The only two visible differences between the clinically insane men, besides the obvious Australian accent Pyro had, were that it looked like Sabertooth was on steroids and Pyro had just enough muscles to be show to the ladies; while the other was that John was ten years younger than him at the ripe age of twenty-five.

Creed's gaze moved from his fire obsessed friend to the man he came to speak to, Gambit. He sat there long and looming, with a long face covered in a permanent five o'clock shadow, with long brown hair _**(it seems everything about Remy is long ;))**_,almost identical to the shade of Rogue's hair. He had the eyes of the devil, red on black, and the smirk of the devil as he continued to stroke Rogue's legs.

Victor Creed took one last look at the three people and cleared his throat "Rogue, your mother has requested you dress nice this week for the Weekly Wednesday Lunch. Pyro, some girl has been leaving messages for you, go see the secretary and sort out your shit before you come to lunch. And finally you-" he paused eyeing Remy, "You're coming with me, we have a small orientation for you, it appears you're on loan to us for at least a month so you'll need to get situated." With that he turned to leave, but stopped a breath shy of exiting the room and without turning around said "Oh, and Remy, no one paws at Rogue without facing the consequences, let this be a warning; next time, I tell Mystique, or Magneto."

As he exited the room, the three looked at each other before separating. Rogue was the last to leave the room; she remained seated for the extra time, relearning to breathe. She had never felt anything like what she was feeling for the sexy Cajun that was caressing her legs just a moment ago. She slowly left to go get dressed as she realized that that had been the second time in one day she was left breathless from him.

XX

**Another chapter done! Sorry that there is no Magneto yet, he will be in the next chapter as well as a formal lunch. Also, no offense intended to anyone with the name Jessica, my good friend is also named Jessica, and she was the one who told me that all Jessica's are sluts, don't worry, it's just a big joke. Also, I love comic book Pyro, but I thought it would be weird for him to have a flame thrower and no mutation, so I settled with the lighter they portrayed him to have in X2 the movie. Hope you enjoyed reading; reviews are appreciated, and remember "the squeaky wheel gets the grease". :D **


	3. Cowboy Casanova

**Good morning audience! Well I'm writing this in the morning, I'll probably be posting in 3 or so hours. Ok, so I'm going to make Rogue more of an innocent kind of character, so Remy can corrupt her. Lol, not really, but possibly; I will not end this fic without Remy taking her cherry, that just has to happen. **

**Ok, I don't own X-Men, but I'll do whatever to get them. I also don't own the song 'Cowboy Casanova' Carrie Underwood does. I think the song was made for Gambit, but with red eyes. Alrighty chapter 3 onward!**

**Chapter 3: Cowboy Casanova**

Remy had a feeling that this man would have killed someone over bad coffee.

XX

Remy walked slowly behind Creed, taking glances at the fine furnishing of the mansion, every item he looked at he was mentally pricing its value in the US and in France. Magneto and Mystique didn't care for any particular décor, so they hired someone to help Rogue decorate it; the mansion was her comfort not for theirs. Creed knocked twice on an engraved metal door, a few moments passed and they were allowed entrance.

As Gambit walked into the room he noticed a very strong recurring theme, everything in the room was metallic. The chairs, the desk, the books had metal dust jackets; you name it he had it encased in metal. Creed had always wondered if Magneto listened to Metallica, but had never felt it appropriate to ask.

Gambit looked over the room once before turning his face towards the two people at the metal desk. Mystique was sitting on the edge of the desk with her legs crossed, sitting like she was a decoration on his desk; Magneto stood behind the desk looming over paperwork. Creed was the first to break the silence "This is the thief on loan sir, Gambit I believe." Erik looked up from his paperwork with an iron face, the man was older but very distinguished, his eyes were as cold as the metal in the room; Remy had a feeling that this man would have killed someone over bad coffee. "Thank you Mr. Creed; good day Mr. LeBeau, I know you've met my second in command, Mystique." He paused as Gambit and Mystique exchanged nods "Asides Mr. Creed we have five other associates traveling with us, and of course Mystique's daughter; as young as they are, they are all deadly in combat and each a great asset to the cause. You will meet them all at our weekly lunch, and please dress nice." With that he waved them to leave the room.

XX

Rogue stepped out of the shower ringer her hair out, she looked up at the foggy mirror sliding a hand across it to see her face. She smiled at her natural beauty, and turned to find her radio; as the country music flowed around the room she began to sway along with it. She danced her way from her bathroom over to her walk-in closet, staring at all her dress clothes she sighed. _If Ah have t' dress nice then Ah aint wearin' shoes! _She mused as she picked out her favourite white sundress; it was strapless and hugged at her torso but flared out slightly at her hips, stopping just above her knees. Listening to the song playing she swirled the skirt around like a little girl showing her parents.

On her way out of the room she danced barefoot towards the radio, she shut it off and decided to skip down to lunch, feeling like a flower child with no shoes on, she relished the feeling. She closed her door and began to skip down the hall only to bump into a well-muscled body; she bounced off his back as Remy turned around, he was wearing a deep red dress shirt, and some fitting black jeans.

Remy caught her as she began to fall backward, holding on to her forearms carefully "Mon chere, yo' should learn t' use yo' eyes femme" he said, gazing over her delicate form.

Rogue blushed furiously but recalled the song on the radio "Yah know Swamp Rat, Ah'm not gonna listen to yah, instead Ah'ma listen t' Carrie Underwood, she was riaght 'bout yah."

Gambit released his grip and raised an eyebrow in confusion; the only response he got was the sweet voice of an angel singing.

"He's a good time cowboy Casanova; leaning up against the record machine  
>He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery<br>He's the devil in disguise, a snake with _blue_ eyes and he only comes out at night  
>Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight<br>You better run for your life"

Gambit smirked and began to close the gap between their bodies, "ah chere, Remy don' have blue eyes"

Rogue had a sudden boost in confidence and leaned up to his face and whispered in his ear "nah, yah have beautiful red eyehs sugah" as she backed away she lightly bushed her lips against his cheek. They stared into each other's eyes for one last moment before she turned to skip back down the hallway.

XX

By the time Gambit had regained his composure and figured out the way to the giant dining room, the others were standing around chattering. Magneto and Mystique were absent for the time being, Creed was sitting in his chair at the table reading the New York Times; Rogue stood with three other men watching a pair of identical twins wrestle. The twins took a break long enough to notice Remy watching, as they all turned around he recognized the man on the right of Rogue.

Pyro spoke up, beginning the introductions "G'Day mate, name's John, but you can call me Pyro, and I believe you already know Rogue" Remy nodded in response.

The man on the right was taller than John, and more muscled than Creed, he had his hair buzzed down. "My name is Piotr, but you can call me Colossus, da?" he moved forward to shake Remy's hand; his grip was that of steel.

Remy rubbed his hand slightly as he looked over to the boy crouching. He looked so filthy that it appeared he had a layer of natural slime on his skin; he had short black hair with a pair of goggles holding his hair out of his eyes. He licked his lips furiously and spoke, "Yo man! The name is The Amazing Toad, but you can just call me Toad."

The set of twins stopped fighting long enough to say "My name is Jamie" at the same time. With a glare the one on the left punched the other one. They began their tussle once more with cries of 'I'm Jamie' and 'no, I'm Jamie'. Rogue huffed and finally spoke up "The boys are identical twins, they are both named Jamie. No one can tell them apart, so they do everythan' togetha, it don' always work out." Remy laughed as he gave a look of sympathy to her.

Magneto walked into the room with Mystique at his flank, looking like the president; the second they saw them entre the group disbanded and ran over to their seats. Remy felt the vibe of fear and respect and followed suit; he sat across from Rogue to steal glimpses of her beautiful eyes.

The lunch was filled with good food accompanied by civilized conversation, and the occasional scoff towards Toad for eating like an animal, licking his plate clean. To the outside world they looked like a close-knit family, but Remy could tell that, besides the younger people in the group, the secrets and unspoken laws were as high as the their electricity bill. He stole one more glance at Rogues eyes before deciding that no matter what purpose he had here, his main focus would be to court his lovely Anna Marie.

XX

**Chapter 3 done! When parents fight the kids usually band together, that's how I'm kind of portraying the group here. I just love Jamie! And I couldn't have just one, so I figure Multiple Man can be a twin. I can't deal with Remy wearing a shirt much longer, so in the next few chapters there will be some abs! Ok, so ages, just to make this clear, and I'm not going to say the ages of Mystique or Magneto, we just know that they are older. **

**Creed: 35  
>John: 25<br>Piotr: 26  
>Remy: 21<br>Rogue: 18  
>Toad: 20<br>The Jamie twins: 19**

**Reviews are welcome! Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Rogue's First Time

**Hey guys, sorry for the semi-late update but I was waiting for the perfect inspiration. Ok, I have the feeling that I will be scolded for this chapter, but I promise to compensate for it I will fill it with lovely Romy fluff, well kind of. Anyway read on; oh, and I hate to sound stupid but I don't really know if you're reading this or not, I've had some people subscribe to the story but no reviews other than my favourite reviewer (you know who you are) so please review so I know if you like it. **

**Chapter 4: Rogue's First Time**

She shifted her hips slightly, unused to the feeling of it between her legs. "Yo' alrigh' Chere?" He asked in a husky voice, she nodded replying "Ah'm fiahn (fine) sugah, it's just mah first time is all, s' please go slow." Remy wasn't shocked at all hearing this; he smiled to himself as he began to slowly pull out with Rogue grasping his torso.

XX

Lunch ended around two o'clock that day, which was rather late compared to the previous weekly lunches they had. Rogue was still running around in her sundress, as happy as could be; she had no idea why her stomach was doing flip flops, but she liked it. She thought back to when Remy had rubbed his foot up the length of her calf and blushed. The rest of the day was going to be uneventful and she had no idea what to do. She blushed once more as a light bulb went off in her head and took off in search of the new spicy Cajun in the house.

She began to dance down the hallway until she ran into John, "Where are you off to, love?" he said as she shimmied past him. "Ta have some fun!" she replied with a huge grin, speeding off down the hall. Pyro raised a quizzical brow before waving her off.

Rogue turned the corner and found the guest bedroom she was searching for; she took a deep breath and knocked twice gently. After hearing Remy invite her in she opened the door a crack, just enough to squeeze through and closed it in a hurry; she saw Remy washing his hands in the bathroom and made her way over to his bed.

She sat on the corner of his bed, with her legs open and placed her hands in between them to hold her dress down; she was comfortable waiting for him. Gambit came out of his bathroom, now in his regular attire complete with his brown trench coat and sunglasses, about to ask whoever had knocked what they needed when he saw Rogue on his bed; a hundred different images flashed through his mind of her on his bed in different positions. He shook off those thoughts and focused on her now. A smirk formed on his lips as he walked to stand in front of her.

She smiled innocently at him, and Remy found himself struggling to keep his pants from becoming tighter. "Mon Chere, did Remy eva tell yo' how beautiful yo' look in dat dress?" He said, still smirking.

"Ya thank this in nice, Cajun? Then ya should see my other outfits" she said, still clueless to how turned on he was.

Remy couldn't fight it anymore; his pants became slightly tighter as he stifled a groan. "Any time yo' want t' model for Remy, he'll be dere."

"Well, whatcha doin' now?" she said with a small smile of her own.

"Nothin' planned for t'night, Chere" he said, _but Remy would like t' be doin' yo' t'night_ he thought as she stood up. She grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom.

Remy was very glad that she was innocent otherwise she would have noticed his raging erection. When they reached her room she closed the door silently behind her; she turned towards Remy and slowly walked towards him, he was so turned on it hurt. She put her hands on his chest and slowly pushed him onto the couch opposite her bed "Sit down an' enjoy the show Cajun" she whispered. Remy thought he would finish right then and there; she walked away and into her walk in closet. Remy couldn't see passed its door and wondered what she was doing.

After a few minutes of waiting he wondered if she was alright, he began to stand up only sit right back down out of shock. Rogue came out of the closet wearing black leather pants underneath knee high leather stripper boots. She also wore a black tube top with red flames ascending over her well-rounded breasts, accented by a red half-length jacket with three quarter length sleeves. She spun around twice as Remy wiped the droll from his mouth.

Rogue was having a wonderful time showing him her favourite outfits; she had never felt more beautiful in her entire life. Five outfits later she decided to pick something more casual that complimented her shape in all the right ways. She came out wearing denim booty shorts with sequins lining the back pockets, and a brown leather belt with a slightly oversized, extremely southern belt buckle. She wore a tight, white button down shirt tied off above her belly button; it was unbuttoned enough to show just a hint of cleavage, which was enough for Remy to appreciate; she turned around twice in her cowgirl boots, allowing Remy to see all of her outfit.

Gambit got up and walked towards her, he had managed to rid himself of his erection while she was changing. He stopped a breath away from her and looked her in the eyes "What are we doin' t'night Chere?" Rogue took a minute to think, her gaze never once left his as she replied with "Take meh somewhere fun sugah." With that, Remy took her hand and led her out of the mansion and down to the garage.

She stood frozen in her place as she saw Gambit climb onto his Harley, she had never been on a motorcycle before; he looked at her as she began to walk over to him. She climbed onto the back of it as the garage door opened. She shifted her hips slightly, unused to the feeling of it between her legs. "Yo' alrigh' Chere?" He asked in a husky voice, she nodded replying "Ah'm Fiahn (fine) sugah, it's just mah first time is all, s' please go slow." Remy wasn't shocked at all hearing this; he smiled to himself as he began to slowly pull out with Rogue grasping his torso.

XX

By the time they got to the bar Rogue found herself loving the feel of the wind in her hair and her front pushed against his back. Remy helped her off the bike and offered his arm to her; Rogue smiled at the gentleman in front of her and took his arm. They walked into the bar, and straight over to an unoccupied room with a pool table. Rogue's face began to beam as she saw the table "Le's play Cajun!" she said chalking up a cue.

They played four games of pool, and after sinking a ball they would have to reveal something about themselves like their favourite colour, song, or food; they even began revealing secrets that no one else knew. Rogue sunk the eight ball of their last game and decided to reveal a very person secret; she felt that she trusted Remy more than anyone after the four games of pool entwined with mass bonding.

"Ah have horrible niaghtmares some niaghts, an' Ah cahn't go back ta sleep 'til Ah find one 'f mah stuffed animals ta snuggle with." Remy smiled at her honestly and said something without a second, dirty meaning for the first time in his life. "Anytime yo' 'ave a niaghtmare Chere, yo' can come snuggle in dis Cajun's safe embrace." She smiled at his honesty and thought that maybe one day she would.

On the way out of the bar Remy noticed a crane machine full of stuffed animals; he pulled her towards the machine and her face once again lit up like a child at Christmas, she was so innocent. "Remy win yo' de big one Chere." He said inserting quarters into the machine. After three attempts he was victorious at wining a decent sized teddy bear wearing sunglasses; he handed her the toy and she instantly began to cuddle it "Ah'll name ya 'Lil Remy'" she said as she placed a kiss on its cheek.

Gambit smirked at the remark, "If yo' wan' t' cuddle with 'Lil Remy' than yo' should 'ave said somet'in' sooner." He closed the gap between them and moved his face inches away from hers; Rogue's eyes widened with fear "Remy, I aint neva kissed anyone bafore let alone…" Remy cut her off before she could finish "Remy won't rush yo' Chere" he stated as he kissed her cheek and stepped back. Rogue blushed as she followed him out of the bar towards his Harley.

XX

**There you go, chapter 4 is done! I know that I'm mean, I just couldn't help it. Did you really think Rogue would just throw herself into his bed this early into the story? We can all dream, speaking of which; fragments of each chapters come to me in my dreams and I base the chapters on them, so if I don't post one day you'll know I had a nightmare. Next chapter Rogue will have a nightmare! **

**Oh, and one last thing read the stories of **_**dragongoddess13**_**, she has written 91 stories for multiple categories as well as X-Men. She is an amazing writer so head over to her page, if you can't find her in a search she is on my favourite authors so you can find her on my page. Reviews are welcome, hope you enjoyed this! **


	5. Purple Stains

**Hey guys, so I started writing this in the early hours of the morning, but I went to bed and picked up once more in the last few hours of the morning, lol. Ok, warning some violence in this chapter. Shout out to Marigab my faithful reviewer, I'm so glad you like this story it makes me smile, so I just wanted to thank you; have you ever read a story and thought **_**'wow, it feels like they are writing for me'**_** well I am writing for you, Marigab! :D**

**Chapter 5: Purple Stains**

She looked at the body on the floor, there was a knife sticking out of the shoulder of a purple pinstriped suit; not purple, but blue saturated in blood. Rogue let out a scream in realizing who was lying on the floor covered by her shadow.

XX

When Remy and Rouge walked through the doors of the mansion it was early morning, she had never stayed out this late; it was only three in the morning but she felt giddy with rebellion. Rogue giggled softly as Remy held her hand walking up the stairs. They stopped as they reached her bedroom door, Rogue looked up at Remy "Ah had a lotta fun taniaght Remy, Thank ya" she whispered. She turned to leave but hesitated for a second; she pulled 'Lil Remy' (the bear) out of her arms and pressed his nose against Gambit's. He let out a soft chuckle towards Rogues innocent actions "Sleep well Anna" he said watching her close her door behind her.

XX

She looked down at her hands, they were covered in blood; she was in a state of panic as she watched hot, fat tears fall onto her blood soaked hands. She looked at the body on the floor, there was a knife sticking out of the shoulder of a purple pinstriped suit; not purple, but blue saturated in blood. Rogue let out a scream in realizing who was lying on the floor covered by her shadow. Her scream began to fade into nothing as she span around the room; the once elegant walls were splattered in blood. She couldn't hold on any longer; she put her hands on her temples as she continued to cry.

Rogue woke up covered in sweat and tears; she grabbed 'Lil Remy' and made her way to her bathroom. Without turning on the lights she sat her bear on the counter top and began to run cold water. After splashing her face she leaned against the counter and sighed. She dried off her face and bit her lip, she deiced she would take Remy up on his offer; she felt very safe with him for no particular reason. She picked up 'Lil Remy' and slowly crept out of her room and down the hall. She slipped into his room silently, if Gambit had not have been a highly trained thief than he wouldn't have noticed her entry.

Rogue turned around from the now closed door to be face to face with a pair of mesmerizing red on black eyes. Before she could say anything, Remy spoke "Yo' 'ave a niaghtmare Chere?" She nodded as tears welled up in her eyes. She leaned into his uncovered, chiseled torso and he caressed her hair murmuring sweet nothing nothings to her in French.

After a few minutes she picked up the hem of her over-sized night shirt to wipe the tears from her cheeks; Remy couldn't help but notice her cute yellow panties with a white lace trim and small bow at the front. Remy wiped the final tear from her cheek with his thumb and ran it across her plump pink lips. She lightly kissed his thumb as she blushed. Remy picked up rogue bridal style and took her over to his bed; he placed her gently on the bed and lay down on the other side.

Rogue pulled the cover up to her armpits and moved her back as close to Remy as she could, Remy turned to embrace her; he curled one arm around her waist and tucked the other under neither her. Rogue snuggled into his front and let out a happy sigh. Remy buried his face in her luscious locks as he began to drift into sleep.

XX

Creed walked into Mystique and Magneto's bedroom; he shut the door behind him. Mystique was at the window watching the sun rise; she turned to Creed with a smile. "It's a shame that such a good looking man like you has to be stuck here" she said closing the gap between the two. She pulled a knife from her hip silently as she pulled him into a passion kiss. Creed was lost in the moment, exploring her mouth with fearless passion. Mystique opened her yellow eyes and raised the blade to his neck.

Creed's eyes shot open and he froze at the sight of blood on her face; that was the last sight he saw before collapsing to the ground. His body lay limp as the blood poured out of his neck; the clean cut so deep that the blood began to spurt out like a volcano erupting. Mystique's lips curved into an evil smile as she looked down at the once unstoppable man. She ran her finger over a spot of blood that landed on her cheek. She inspected the blood droplet on her finger closely before pressing it to her lips and savouring the taste of victory.

Mystique was lost in a world of ecstasy, the one drop of blood being an infinite high for her. Magneto strolled into their bedroom as Mystique began to cackle murderously. "And what did our friend Mr. Creed do to deserve this timely death, my dear?"

"He was becoming a threat, I could not achieve absolute power with him in the way." Mystique then pulled out her beloved browning and began to caress its side "How long have you known about my plans?"

"My dear, I've always known about your plans. You will gain nothing from my death, you know…" mystique stopped in her tracks and raised her gun to meet Magneto's chest. "If you kill me now then my will shall be set in stone; I left everything to my good friend Charles. I've always had the upper hand, my dear." He finished as he sat in metal chair next to a small desk.

Mystique growled with anger, he really had known about her plan. _If only that little bitch had slept with him, then I could have had it all!_ She thought as she paced the room. She walked closer to Erik and began to wave the gun in his face; she wasn't saying anything in particular, she was just completely enraged.

XX

Remy had just awoken from a blissful sleep, he had dreamt of Rogue all night. He inhaled the scent of her hair before moving even closer to her; she sighed slightly and wiggled her hips into his. The sound of a single gunshot was enough to rip them out of their happy, sleep-filled daze. Remy shot out of bed; he grabbed Rogues hand and enlaced her fingers with his.

A moment of silence passed as they looked into each other's eyes, each filled with panic. The sound of a woman's high pitched scream was enough to make Rogue race out of bed. Remy ran along size her, fingers still entwined. She stopped in front of their bedroom door and froze with fear; Remy kicked the door open and took charge racing into the room. They both stood frozen with shock. The room was a blood bath.

Magneto was sitting in his chair, blood covering his chest as he gasped for breath. Mystique shot up from her crouched position and jumped over Creed's body to run over to Erik; she didn't even bother to pull the dagger from her shoulder. Rogue ran and stood on the other side of Erik's struggling form. Mystique was flustered "NO! Erik, I'm sorry, you can't die! Not yet, please change the will. My dearest love, my everything! Please!" A single tear ran down her face as she saw her plans shatter.

Magneto smiled at her frustration; he turned his head to Rogue and decided his last words would be to her. "My dearest Anna, I'll always love you. And I'll always be with you in your heart." Rogue was touched by his words. When she was growing up she shared a special bond with Erik, he was her best friend for anything and everything; not the kind of best friend that John was, but the kind she could sit in silence with and know exactly how they were feeling.

Tears ran down Rogues face freely as Erik's eyes began to cloud over. Remy pulled her away from the body of her dearest family member and pulled her into a safe embrace. "Mother fucker" Mystique whispered before she wiped the single tear from her face and turned to the crowd at the door. She looked at the shaking form of Rogue in the arms of the hired thief "If you wish to live, I suggest you both leave now. I don't want to see you ever again, I will never return to the south for you Rogue. If you come looking for me I will kill you; don't think I won't."

Rogue shifted her head to look into the cold eyes of Mystique and whispered "Momma?"

Mystique paid her no attention and simply looked over to the remaining men of The Brotherhood "Boys, we're going to Washington." The group parted as Mystique walked through them; she stopped when she reached Pyro and placed her hand on his shoulder, he nodded in response. Once she exited the room the rest of the men followed her.

John stood in the room and looked over to Gambit and Rogue "You guys better grab what you can and leave. I'm sorry it has to be this way Rogue, but I'll give you a five minute head start." With that he flicked open his lighter once, and closed it; Gambit's eyes widened in realization of what he meant, and took off running to his room carrying Rogue the entire way.

After five minutes Pyro walked over to Magneto's body and whispered softly _sorry mate_. He reached into his pocket to retrieve a second lighter. He flicked open both lighters and threw them on to the master bed in the centre of the room. He walked out of the once great room with a smirk on his face as the flames engorged the room; he closed the door and walked to meet the others. The red, hot flicker of flames behind the door signaled the end of Rogue's old life, and made way for a new one.

XX

**There you have it! Chapter five is done. Just to clear this up, if Magneto had been with Rogue than he would have left everything to her, and Mystique could have easily manipulated it however she wanted. What will Anna do now? And what does Mystique have planned for Washington D.C.? Will Charles cut off all of the power Mystique has, now that he has control of The Brotherhood? So many questions and I don't have the answers yet.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you liked it. I did, even though I found it really saddening that I killed Magneto :'( but alas, it just flowed. Reviews are welcome. **


	6. Everything Burns

**Happy Halloween everyone! I hope everyone has had fun during this festive holiday; being an Australian living in America, I find this holiday slightly confusing but none the less awesome. I am a zillion times happier that I have a new brave person reviewing my story! And a few more subscribers, yay! Inspiration stuck whilst drinking Mtn Dew, so drink up readers. Have an awesome Halloween night (even if it is on a Monday.)**

**Chapter 6: Everything Burns**

Rogue weighed her options, she could stay in the house and burn to death, or she could jump out of the window, fall, break her neck and die. The third option was much better in her mind, _Ah can jump outta tha windah an' Remy can catch meh, than we can ride off inta tha sunset togetha._

XX

Remy had never unpacked his bag when he arrived at the mansion, it wasn't because he was procrastinating, it was for this very reason he didn't. He knew if he was going to need to make a speedy escape he would prefer to have all of his things together.

Remy rushed down the hall silently, his feet barely making imprints on the lush carpet. Rogue was still in shock, tears rolling down her face hanging over Remy's shoulder. He kicked open his door and got to work. Putting his wallet, lighter and cigarettes in his trench coat, he put the coat on Rogue; he put on a sweatshirt and his sunglasses and grabbed Rogue with one hand and his bag in the other. As they sped past his bed, Rogue stuck her hand out and grabbed 'Lil Remy' and stuffed him into her borrowed coat.

He jumped out of the third floor window and landed on his feet with the grace of a puma, he put his bag next to him and looked up at Rogue in the window. She was shaking with fear; she had never jumped out of a window before, like most other normal people. "Jump Chere, Remy will catch you" he shouted from the ground. The flames were spreading through the house quickly and there was no sound of sirens on the way.

Rogue weighed her options, she could stay in the house and burn to death, or she could jump out of the window, fall, break her neck and die. The third option was much better in her mind, _Ah can jump outta tha windah an' Remy can catch meh, than we can ride off inta tha sunset togetha. _Rogue shook her romantic fantasy from her mind and jumped out of the window. Her eyes were clamped shut as she felt the cool wind rush at her face; Remy's trench coat was flapping against her legs as her drop began to near the ground. Rogue prayed quietly as she felt closer to the ground.

With a thud he caught her in his arms and stumbled slightly. Rogue opened her eyes slowly as she felt strong arms around her frame. She looked up to Remy, hopeful "Did Ah die? Is this heaven?" Remy chuckled quietly at the innocent woman in his arms "Non Chere, dis is real." Rogue pressed her face to Remy's warm smile, releasing a sigh she gave him a quick, brush of the lips; her first kiss. Remy was stunned, even if it was a small brush of lips, she had kissed him. "Ya sure do look like heaven sugah" Rogue blushed and ran her finger over her tingly lips. Remy was warmed to the core, something he had never felt before.

Their romantic moment was soon interrupted by the sound of windows popping from the fire. The roar of a helicopter was heard as The Brotherhood left the burning mansion in a hurry. Rogue buried her face in Remy's chest as he ran around the front to his motorcycle. Rogue pushed her front against Gambit's back, tears rolled down her face as everything she knew was burning in the building a distance behind them.

Rogue was now on her own; she had never been by herself before. Even the night she ran away from her abusive father, Mystique had found her rather quickly. The woman she considered her mother had abandoned her; the only person she had now was Remy LeBeau, practically a stranger. She had known him for not even twenty four hours, but surprisingly she wasn't sad. Something in her heart told her she was safe with him. Even in the safety of Gambit's arms, she would still need time to recover from what her mother did. Time; that's all she needed, and Gambit had said he had all the time in the world. Rogue snuggled her head into his shoulder blade as they drove to New Orleans, a safe place.

XX

Mystique piloted the helicopter alongside with Toad; she looked back at the mansion engulfed in flames. A wicked smile played on her red lips as she saw her 'daughter' clutch to the thief in fear. _Everything burns my dear, even you. _She sighed as her plan was coming together; the next step was flying to Washington, she just hoped the president was still there. Toad looked over to her and gave a nod, with that he took over the flight. Mystique brushed her hand over her pocket feeling a small vial; her days of serving will soon be over.

XX

The trip to New Orleans hadn't taken as long as Rogue thought, but she was still glad to be able to stretch her legs. Remy had driven to his small house in a nice neighbourhood, he didn't want to bring Rogue back to the thieves' guild, he promised to keep her safe and that he would. Rogue found his modest house breathtaking, although she lived in a mansion most of her life she loved the southern architecture of the everyday man's house. She felt over whelmed to be in a beautiful house with the most handsome man in the world.

Remy chuckled at Rogue as she gasped in awe at his house. He sat he bag down on the couch and made his way to the kitchen, it was definitely time for coffee. He set up the coffee marker and took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Rogue came bouncing in, she had taken off his trench coat and was still in her night shirt; she leap frogged onto the stool next to him and grinned like the little girl that she was in her heart. Remy laughed once more, what was it about this femme that had him smiling all the time? He had never met anyone like her before.

Remy was ripped from his thoughts as he heard the voice of _his _angel. "Remy…. What's it like?" she asked looking him in the eye.

"What's what like, Chere?" He replied curiously.

"Ya know… Kissin', touchin', sex, makin' love. What's it like?"

Remy was shocked at the boldness of her question. "Remy aint eva made love t' a femme, but de rest Remy has done. Dey are good Roguey, but dey are even betta once yo' find de right partner." Rogue smiled at his honesty. She couldn't believe how kind and gentle the words of the egocentric, cocky, ladies' man had been.

Remy got up to get a mug of steaming black coffee as Rogue turned to leave. A few seconds later she returned to the room with an awkward look on her face, she fiddled with the hem of her night shirt and shot a confused look to him. "Remy, Ah have no clothes. Tha only thang Ah got is 'Lil Remy' who's still in ya coat." Remy took a sip of liquid caffeine and smirked at her "Den we go shoppin'."

XX

Remy took Rogue to the closest mall and took her to buy an entire new wardrobe. They had been in almost every store with women's clothing in them, at this time he was glad he had driven his sports car instead of taking his bike. They had bought everything Rogue had liked and even some things that Remy liked. Rogue felt uncomfortable about picking out sexy underwear in front of him, but soon found out he had excellent taste in lingerie. Remy had found it hard to control his wandering thoughts of Rogue in the tiny underwear they had bought, but managed not to get too excited in public.

On their way out they passed a Halloween store, Rogue dragged him inside claiming to need a costume just in case something came up. Gambit became less hesitant as he saw the walls full of revealing, sexy ladies costumes and grinned at Rogue. She rolled her eyes and told him to go look at other things while she picked out something she liked.

After a while of looking at ridiculous outfits in the men's section he went back to find Rogue. He called out her name twice before she answered from the dressing room; Remy was wondering which sexy out she chose and imagined that she picked it just for him. Rogue stepped out of the dressing room; she twirled twice and stuck her sexiest pose before winking at Gambit. His jaw hit the floor as he saw Rogue come out of the dressing room in a 'sexy mobster' costume. She wore a black fedora and a barely there black pinstripe suit printed dress, with matching white cuff bracelets and mini tie, she wore mid-thigh fish net stocking that disappeared into black and white ankle boot heels. To tie the outfit together she wore gold brass knuckles that read 'L O V E' over each knuckle.

Running through his mind was a fantasy of them as Bonnie and Clyde, robbing a bank and then racing home to have rough sex in a pile of money. Remy was thankful that the bags full of clothes were hiding his erection from the crowd, he really couldn't control his thoughts looking at Rogue; this called for a cold shower when they got back. Rogue smiled at Gambit as she went back into the changing room; as happy as she was at that moment her mother's words rang through her head _'everything burns'_ she hoped that whatever she had with Remy wouldn't. It couldn't, in her heart she knew she would fight to stay in his life.

XX

**Chapter 6 is done! Hope you liked it, have a happy Halloween everyone. What's with the vial in Mystique's pocket? How long can Remy control himself around Rogue? Will Rogue want another kiss after today? What will the sleeping arrangements be? So many questions and this time I have the answers! Any ideas or constructive criticism let me know; reviews are appreciated. **


	7. The XMen

**Hey all. I'm not sure if updates will be as fluid this week, but I'll try the best I can. If I don't update enough for your likings go over and read the Romy by **_**ColorCoated**_**, they are super sexy, and amazing. I finally decided I how I was going to work the X-Men into this story, yay! I only chose a few because they don't have their powers. The mutant gene doesn't exist, just a reminder. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 7: The X-Men**

The president read the message and gained the slightest bit of confidence, if there was anyone who could take on these terrorists; it was The X-Men.

XX

That night, Remy decided to embrace the southern gentleman within and sleep on the floor. Thinking about the flawless beauty on the bed next to him was enough to make him fall asleep with a smile. The same could not be said for Rogue; she stirred in the bed, thinking about how her mother abandoned her. Once she fell asleep she found herself replaying the images of when her brother left.

XX

"I can't do this anymore, vhat ve do ist evil." A strong man paced on the other side of Mystique's desk. He wore a dark blue shirt with blue camo pants, standard combats boots and a German flag bandana holding his naturally blue hair out of his face. Mystique simply laughed at her son's comment. "Maybe I should have left you in Germany with your demon of a father. Then again, you are one of the best fighters I have."

Rogue sat behind the door spying at her older brother, she loved Kurt with all her heart, but could what they were doing really be evil? Rogue didn't understand why he was leaving; she peered back through the keyhole of the door and watching intently.

Kurt didn't bother to argue with his mother; instead he decided to take his leave. He took out his Brotherhood standard issue knife and pressed it lightly to his right index finger; blood beaded at his finger wound. He violently stabbed the knife into Mystique's desk and took her hand; with his bleeding finger he proceeded to write on the back of her hand. Once he was done he placed a kiss on her knuckles "See you in hell Mystique, my mutter, you are dead to me."

He walked towards the door and Rogue's eyes grew we panic; she got up as quickly as she could and ran across the hallway to lean against the wall. On the outside she looked calm and collected, on the inside she was ready to burst into tears. Kurt slammed the door behind him and looked over to Rogue; the second she saw his long, shaggy, blue hair she released the tears from their cell. Kurt ran over to his crying sister and held her tight. "I vill be back for you, I promise" he soothed her as she cried into his arms.

Mystique looked at her hand and saw that Kurt had written _Teufel_ on her hand. Mystique laughed once more at her son. "Yes my son, I am the Devil."

XX

Rogue woke up from her dream with tears rolling down her face; it had been four years since he said he would come back for her, why hasn't he come yet? Rogue just wanted to be comforted. She looked down over the edge of the bed to see Remy lying on his back; she climbed out of bed and snuggled next to him. She placed her head on his heart and heard his steady breathing. She whispered to his sleeping form "Ah must be crazy, but Ah think Ah'm fallin' fer yah. Thank yah fer savin' meh Remy."

Remy ran his hand through her hair after hearing those words, Rogue jumped slightly, expecting him to be asleep. "Remy! Ah thought yah were sleepin'"

"Non, jus' relaxed t' yo' touch" he smiled at her slight panic "Remy never felt dis way before. Remy'd like t' be wit' yo' Roguey." Rogue nodded against his chest; beaming the happiest smile she could, she looked up into his red on black eyes. "Teach meh" she whispered against his lips. Remy smirked into their kiss, and flipped them over so he could hover over her delicate body. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance; Rogue gasped with surprise at feeling his tongue and Gambit took his chance. He caressed his tongue against hers until she began to copy his actions. They kissed passionately until neither of them could breathe; Rogue smirked this time, she was blown away by what she had missed all those years.

XX

President Kelley stood in shock; sitting in his presidential chair in the oval office was the body of his best body guard. His shirt was torn off his body and held a very important message for a very important team. Engraved in his chest was "X-Men: New York, Central Park, 3 weeks. – Brotherhood" the message to the X-Men was written post mortem so it could be readable. The president read the message and gained the slightest bit of confidence, if there was anyone who could take on these terrorists; it was The X-Men.

XX

"Mystique has attacked the oval office; she left you a message 'New York, Central Park in three weeks' be on red alert until the threat has been mimized." "I assure you, we will." With that he hung up the phone. A bald sophisticated man in a wheelchair looked up from his phone and sighed. Pressing the intercom button the Professor made the announcement some of the mansions residents had been waiting for "Blue Team report to my office for debriefing."

_Professor Charles Xavier_ was a genius, and one of the smartest men in the world. After retiring from working in the pentagon, he formed the ultimate military team, _**The X-men**_. They were higher ranked than any other military, and could take on any threat that disturbed the peace. The Professor may be in a wheelchair but when he fought with his mind, he could take out the best of the best by himself. The Blue team entred his office holding pride on their shoulders; they were the top soldiers.

A hairy man walked in first and took a seat in the arm chair next to the couch; he stubbed out his cigar on his combat boots. James Howlett, known to his friends as Logan, but known to the world as _Wolverine_, was a possibly the most dangerous man alive. When he was younger, before he left Canada he signed up for an experimental procedure which coated every bone in his body with Adamantium, an unbreakable metal; it was a miracle he survived. Logan lived off of nature for many years after his procedure and some say he is more animal than man. The only weapons he would use were six long, deadly knives in which he attached to each of his gloves, between his fingers during combat. Wolverine let out a growl as he waited for the rest of the team to be seated.

Sitting on the edge of the couch closest to Logan sat one of the richest men in the world. Warren Worthington III was a lean, tall, man but not one to mess with. He was the best pilot in the world; flight came as naturally to Warren as breathing did. The aviation legend was known as _Angel_, the savior from above. Even without his money, Angel's reputation was known far and wide; he was a very powerful man at his young age. Angle tapped his foot against the floor repetitively, anxious to get back in the air.

Taking the seat next to him was Ororo Munroe; she placed her beautifully tanned hands into her lap as she relaxed into the couch. The sophisticated woman known as _Storm_ was an environmentalist, not the crazed vegetarian people you see on the news; Storm was one with Mother Nature, and respected her as no one else did. She could predict the weather at a moment's notice and be one hundred percent accurate; it was as if the African high priestess could talk to The Earth.

The blue haired German practically jumped onto the couch next to Storm. After Kurt Wagner left The Brotherhood he joined a traveling circus; after two years on the road he was found by the Professor and recruited as an X-Man. While in the circus he was known as The Incredible Nightcrawler and carried the name _Nightcrawler _over to The X-Men. He was an amazing acrobat and skilled in hand to hand combat; he was planning on bringing his adopted sister to live with him at the institute as soon as possible.

A large man with glasses closed the door behind him. The man held a physique much like a gorilla, he was strong and sturdy. Hank McCoy was a scientist in every field; he had genius level intelligence only rivaled by the Professor. Hank was the current team doctor and was very good at his job. When not researching in his lab he is training for the dangerous missions of The X-Men. Hank was amazing at hand to hand combat, and fought with Brazilian martial arts styles; earning his alias name, _Beast_. Beast placed a hand at the back of the couch and looked up at Charles.

Charles had a soft smile on his face looking at some of his favourite 'students' and remembering all the good they had done as a team. "Mystique has attacked the oval office…"

XX

**Chapter 7 is done! Sorry that there wasn't much Romy in this, but they have agreed to try a relationship! And Rogue is going to learn how to become intimate. I hope you liked the normal versions of my favourite X-Men. Any suggestions or complaints let me know.**

**Oh, and in case some of you were wondering Mystique let her children leave without killing them because she is a little less heartless than you think, we'll find out later. Also Magneto felt it was his time to pass, so he only stabbed her instead of killing her. I've been toying with the idea of having him come back to life and sacrifice his life to save someone else and have him die before he could explain why he was alive; let me know what you think about that. Reviews are welcome. **


	8. Stunned

**Hey guys! I would say sorry about the semi-late update, but I did warn you last chapter so :P Gosh, I'm mean. I got caught up reading some amazing Romy and had the urge to write some fluff, this chapter will have very little plot in the way of X-Men and The Brotherhood, but will be filled with romance. I suggest you guys check out **_**Tamarai **_**stories, they do amazing work as well as **_**Demon Flame**_**. So go ahead and read their stories after you read this one. Oh, and I thought I would let you know I'm going to throw out the originally planned relationship angst, screw that Romy forever!**

**Chapter 8: Stunned**

She stood frozen and stunned as her eyes raked over his body; this was the first naked man she had ever seen.

XX

Remy woke up and felt a warm body pressed against his; a wave of relief washed over him as he realized that last night really happened. Rogue was giving him a chance. He opened his eyes to look at the beautiful face leaning against his chest; he had found an angel and had no intention of letting her go. Remy gently removed himself from underneath her luscious body and looked at the clock, six a.m. Remy picked up the sleeping goddess and placed her on the bed before walking to the attached bathroom.

XX

Rogue wiggled around in the bed, reluctant to wake up. She felt her leg twitching and decided she would get up. Rogue shuffled, resembling a zombie, towards the bathroom; she didn't even the sound of water running but she heard the sound of distant humming and hummed along. After furiously rubbing the sleep from her eyes she found the sink; she turned on the tap and waited for it to warm. She splashed the warming water on her face and jumped backwards at the sound of a loud shriek.

Remy felt the water turn slightly cold before turning to ice; he let out an inhumanly loud shriek as he jumped out of the shower. Rogue jumped backwards at the sound and ran right into a very naked, very wet Remy. Remy turned and caught Rogue as she began to slip on the water; she regained her balance and clung onto his wet form "Remy, someone screamed. It scared the life outta meh" she said rubbing her face into his now dry chest.

Rogue felt something poking at her lower stomach and broke away from Gambit. She looked at him a moment longer before she realized he was fully naked and dripping in front of her. She stood frozen and stunned as her eyes raked over his body; this was the first naked man she had ever seen. Her gaze lingered at the junction between his legs; she never thought that men could be so largely equipped in that department. Rogue finally closed her mouth and ran out of the room.

Remy smirked at her as she fled the room. He turned off the tap and the shower before wrapping a towel around his slender waist. Somewhat dried, he walked into the bedroom and found Rogue sitting on the edge of the bed, still stunned. He walked over to the bed with an unconscious swagger in his step; he sat down next to her and looked into her eyes. "Desole Chere, Remy should 'ave tol' yo' no' t' use water when de shower's runnin'"

Rogue felt her mouth go dry, she took a moment to let words form in her mind before speaking "Ah'm sorry Ah ran inta yah naked." She blushed furiously at the memory of him naked.

"Is okay, Remy's very proud. Yo' wan' anotha look?"

Rogue blushed again before shaking her head 'no'. "Do all guys look like yah… Ah mean, down there?"

Remy felt his pride being stroked "Non, Remy is _énormes_ compared t' other hommes."

Rogue looked down at her hangs and began to fiddle with her fingers "Remy, yah mah first everythang, can we take it slow?" she whispered.

Remy placed his fingers on her chin and moved her into his gaze "D'accord Chere, anyt'in' fo' yo'" he proclaimed before placing a soft, velvet kiss on her plump lips.

Remy stood up and grabbed the cigarettes off of his nightstand and lit one; he inhaled deeply before speaking. "When is yo' birthday, Chere?"

Rogue was closed her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about her eighteenth birthday. Remy raised a quizzical brow before taking another drag "Mah birthday was yesterday… we missed mah eighteenth birthday" she paused to wipe a tear from her cheek "but we did go shoppin' and yah bought meh some purrty clothes" she finished with a smile.

Remy wasn't satisfied that her eighteenth birthday consisted of her father figure dying in front of her eyes, her mother kicking her out, her best friend burning down her house and all her belongings, moving in with a stranger, letting said stranger buy her a new wardrobe, and finally starting a relationship with him. Sure, it had a few good moments but Remy knew that yesterday would have been the worst birthday of her life. "Get dressed mon femme, Remy's takin' yo' to get ice-cream for yo' birthday" he put out his cigarette and walked over to her.

"Fiahn, but nothin' more than ice-cream; yah already spent enough on meh" Rogue said jumping over to the draws Remy had cleared for her and picked out some clothes. Remy smiled at his now of age girlfriend; this woman never stopped making him smile.

XX

Rogue hopped off of the back of Remy's bike and straightened her denim skirt and tank top. Remy got off and pulled her smaller hand into his and began to motion her towards the ice-cream store. Rogue stopped as she spied something in the store across the street.

Remy turned to look at her, confused "Ah see somethang Ah have ta have for mah birthday" she pleaded. Remy took out his wallet and gave her his cred card, having enough cash for their ice-cream. She turned around to cross the street before turning her head back to him "It's a surprise, yah'll see it lata. Oh, an' get me anythang three scoops or more of anythang with chocolate." He smirked before he walked into the store.

XX

Rogue thoroughly enjoyed her late birthday celebrations with her new boyfriend. She had eaten delicious ice-cream until she felt sick and had Remy carry her back to his bike. Remy took the long way home, showing her the sights and pointing out great shops or great bars. When they got home later in the evening Rogue was delighted to find her favourite movie on demand; Remy sat through every minute of 'Gone with the Wind' without yawning.

After the movie they both found themselves extremely tired, and Rogue thought it to be the perfect time to show Remy her other birthday present. Remy carried her upstairs and placed her on her feet before the bedroom door; Rogue took off running for the dresser. She grabbed something out of the draw and stuffed it into the blue shopping bag next to the dresser. She swayed her hips from side to side, exaggerating her walk all the way to the bathroom before whispering '_wait here'_.

Remy changed into loose fitting sweat pants to sleep in; he sat on the bed eagerly waiting for Rouge to come out of the bathroom. Rogue opened the door and Remy's head shot up; she stood there in adult sized pink, foot pajamas. Remy couldn't contain his laughter and Rogue giggled in return. Rogue innocently put a finger up to her lips before pouting; Remy stopped laughing and began to wonder what she had in mind. "This aint the surprise sugah" she purred her reply.

Rogue stepped out of the door frame and ran the single finger from her lips down to the zipper of her pajamas and let her finger linger. Remy found his sweat pants tightening by the second. Rogue turned around to face the wall as she slowly unzipped her pajamas; she let them drop to the floor with ease and stepped out of the gracefully. She turned to meet Remy's eyes and found him slack jawed at what he saw.

Remy found his sweat pants to be excruciatingly tight as he saw Rogue step out of her pajamas. She was wearing a green lace teddy, the exact shade of her eyes. His jaw dropped and he whispered _'Dieu merci' _and stood from the bed. "Remy, Ah just wanted ta thank yah fer everythang an'Ah wanted to show yah how beautiful yah make meh feel." Remy strode over to her and enveloped her in a possessive hug; he buried his face in her curls and kissed her ear before whispering "_vous êtes la__plus belle femme__vivante_."

Rogue stood stunned once again, how had she managed to find this man in her hellish life? Rogue shook her thoughts from her head and ran her hands across Remy's back. She knew she would be going to sleep with a smile tonight.

XX

_vous êtes la__plus belle femme__vivante_ = You are the most beautiful woman alive.

**Chapter 8 is done! For some reason word is being a major ****asswhole**** and saying eveyword I write is spelt worng. This is seriously pissing me off so I'm not going to write a long summery. If anyone knows what the hell I'm on about and how to fix it please help me. Also I imagined the last scene playing to the song **_**Closer **_**by **_**Nine Inch Nails**_**. Reviews and tech support are ****welcome****.**

**Never mind about the tech support guys, I figured out after coping the French statement my stupid word program thought everything else was in French. It's all good guys; I just hate my computer as much as it hates me. **


	9. I Know A Guy

**Hey guys. As stated in the last chapter, I feel bad for not feeling bad about not updating sooner. To be fair, I did warn you. I spent all last week in bed reading some amazing Romy fics. I also have a new appreciation for Cannonball, so I might work him into the story eventually. I might be touching on a cliché in this chapter, but I can't help it; I just love the cliché so much. **

**Thanks to the two new subscribers! Also thanks again to my two reviewers, wish there were more of you. On another note I've been worried that my ideas don't appeal to you guys so if you have an idea let me know in a review or feel free to PM me.**

**Chapter 9: I Know A Guy**

"Don't worry Chuck, I know a guy." Wolverine said as he reached across the table for the phone. He pulled out his wallet and placed a small business card in front of him. He grinned as he dialed the number of his one-time partner from a mercenary job.

XX

Logan remained in the Danger Room after training with the team; he was always the first to arrive and the last to leave. He removed his 'claws' from his gloves and returned them to his thigh holsters. Today's practice with the team was good, but he felt they weren't ready to face off against The Brotherhood again. They had become sloppy since Deadpool left for an undetermined amount of time. Wade was a crazy son of a bitch; Logan and Wade had trained together in an elite strike force.

Logan smiled at the memory of his good friend as he made his way to the war room to discuss their training. As Logan walked into the room Storm gave him a warm smile. The blue team sat in quiet chatter as they awaited their commander Charles Xavier; the moment he 'stepped' into the room everyone was at standing at attention and silence filled the room. "At ease" Charles said in his famous military voice. The room became a comfortable meeting area once more as Charles took his place at the head of the table.

"Chuck, I think we need to step up the training, the team is getting sloppy. We haven't been the same since Deadpool left." Wolverine voiced.

"I agree Logan, Blue Team is by far the best of the X-Men but I feel like we need to step up" Charles agreed now abandoning his military voice for his soothing diplomat tone.

"As Benjamin Franklin once said 'We must all hang together or most assuredly we shall hang separately'." The wise words of Beast did not fall onto deaf ears.

Kurt had a sudden burst of energy as he began to voice his idea to his team mates "Ja, Beast ist right! Ve are such a great team, but maybe ve need a new member, ja?"

"Who could we recruit to our team? The other teams are struggling enough with low numbers as it is. Not to mention that we need someone with enough experience and most of our comrades are still training to reach our level." Storm sighed at the realization that they would have to train a rookie.

"I agree with Ororo, I don't feel comfortable placing one of the others in the top team when they aren't ready." Charles said, once again in his diplomat voice.

"Don't worry Chuck, I know a guy." Wolverine said as he reached across the table for the phone. He pulled out his wallet and placed a small business card in front of him. He grinned as he dialed the number of his one-time partner from a mercenary job.

XX

Remy sighed in content as he held Rogue tightly against his body; he was slightly disappointed that she wasn't withering beneath him moaning his name but he was happy enough just being with her. Rogue was in no way ready to have sex yet, she still had a lot of questions to ask, and she had a lot of physical contact she had to get used to first. She was glad that Remy liked how she looked in her new lingerie; she rubbed her cheek against his naked chest in attempt to get closer.

Remy was getting close to sleep when his thoughts were rudely interrupted by a sharp ringing. Rogue looked up at him as if giving him permission to answer the phone; he gave her a look of apology as he began to roll over. He turned on the bedside lamp and noticed that the house phone wasn't ringing; he looked over to his cell phone and noticed it was sitting silently as well. "Merde" he whispered as he opened the draw and retrieved his private, untraceable cell phone. The only time he received calls on his private number was when an extreme job was being offered.

"Bonjour?"

"That you, LeBeau?" A gruff voice questioned over the line.

"Oui… who is dis" He questioned the gruff man.

"Wolverine; I need you for a job, you'll be paid well. It'll last about three weeks, you in?"

Remy knew that it would be an exciting job if Wolverine called him. He didn't mind the pay, and the fact that it would take up the rest of the time he had scheduled for The Brotherhood made the job even more appealing. He could get paid once more _and_ avoid going back to the guild. Remy snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a tiny, sweet yawn from the beautiful woman next to him.

"Hold on" he covered the phone as he heard Logan groan. "Chere, Remy has been offered a dangerous job, Remy'll be gone fo' _trois_ weeks. Will yo' be okay t' stay 'ere by yo' self?"

"Ah can help yah Remy! Let meh come, please." Rogue whined sleepily.

Remy simply nodded and returned once again to speak to Logan "Can Gambit bring someone?"

"If they are up for a fight, bring them. Look Gumbo, don't waste ma time. If you're in tell me now and I'll bring the jet to you."

"Oui, meet us at de H.J.T location in forty minutes." He said and hung up the phone.

Remy rolled over and gently ran his hands down Rogues sides; she moaned sleepily "Can you pack while I make the coffee?" she asked clinging on to his half naked form. Remy nodded before gently brining his lips to hers.

XX

Wolverine hung up the phone and slipped the business card back into place. "He's brining someone with him. I'm not sure who, but if they are half as good as Gambit then they'll do fine here."

Charles nodded "I'm glad we'll all be meeting the one man who successfully stole from you."

Wolverine huffed with anger "Yeah, well, let's just say in the first training session I'll be getting my revenge. Angel, prepare the Blackbird for takeoff we're going to New Orleans."

Angel gleefully exited the room to prepare his baby for flight.

"Hank," Logan continued "you'll be coming with us. We'll need to give this new guy a quick medical and put his stats on files; you still have Gambit files right?"

Beast rose out of his chair and made a quick trip to the medical bay for supplies before making his way to the loading bay.

XX

Warren flew the Blackbird as if it were an extension of his own body; Warren may have seemed shy and out of place on the ground, but in the sky he was a completely different person.

"WOOOHOOO BABY! Welcome to New Orleans. We'll swoop past the location, circle back around, pick up these rednecks and get the hell out of the swamp air." Angel exclaimed as he began their pick up plan.

Logan laughed at the pilot as he opened a small hatch and began to gather the rope ladder. As they circled around closer to the ground Logan threw the ladder out of the Blackbird and towards two black figures on the ground.

Remy and Rogue climbed the ladder as quickly as they could without catching their backpacks on the rope. As Rogue came closer to the hatch a hairy, muscular arm reached down to pull her up. She was surprised to see such a feral man wearing a military uniform, but even more surprised at the ape-like built man behind him. Remy closed the hatch behind him and walked over to where Rogue was standing.

Angel turned on the auto pilot to take them home; he got out of his seat to meet the newest recruits. Angel's jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw Rogue bending down taking her backpack off. He cleared his throat and approached her with as much suave as he could conjure up. "Hello beautiful, I never thought I'd meet another Angel in my life time, but here you stand." Rogue looked confused to what he meant. "My name is Warren, but people call me Angel 'The Savoir From Above'." He nervously elaborated.

Rogue blushed and felt a possessive arm snake around her waist "Angel, homme, dis one be Remy's fille." Gambit stated furiously.

"Now, now, gentleman I believe I have a medical examination to do here. If you would sit on the stretcher please Miss, we can get started." Beast said playing the peace maker.

As she sat down she heard a gruff voice address her "Do I know you gal? Ya look really familiar." She shook her head as Wolverine puffed on his cigar.

"Now miss, let's start off with the basics. What is your name? And list off any medical history you have." Beast began holding a clipboard.

"Mah name is Anna Marie Darkhӧlme, yah can call meh 'Rogue'. Ah was adopted at age six so Ah don't know what mah family history is, or mah real last name. Ah have AB + blood type and Ah've had a dislocated shoulder, it's made up of more metal than bone right now." Rogue replied, more nervous than she had been in a long time.

Beast wrote down the information into Rogue's new medical record and pulled out a little box from his coat pocket "Don't worry Rogue, I'm just going to take a DNA sample, the machine behind you will give us the rest of you information in a matter of minutes. And as for your rare blood type, Wolverine has the same blood type so I feel that you will be a great addition to our team if he needs a blood transfusion."

Beast put the sample in the machine and waited for the results while Rogue introduced herself to Wolverine and Angel properly. With a 'ding' the machine shot out a long piece of paper with all the medical information about Rogue written on it. Rogue's eyes were on Beast as he raised his eye brows and walked towards the stretcher.

"Your birth name appears to be 'Anna Marie Howlett' and you were born is Canada to the parents 'Mary Jefferson' and '_James Howlett_'." Beast stopped speaking and looked at Wolverine with wide eyes.

Wolverine's cigar dropped from his mouth as he heard his name come out of Hank's mouth; he put a hand to his head and stumbled until he leaned against the wall of the Blackbird. He stared at the girl sitting on the stretcher in amazement.

Rogue looked at Wolverine and then towards Beast before saying "What is it?"

XX

**There you have it, chapter 9! I know I'm being mean and making them related. But I can't help it, I **_**LOVE **_**the father daughter Logan and Rogue. And yay for Deadpool! He had a cameo! I might put him in some flashbacks later on because I just love Wade. And before anyone raises questions about her being born in Canada but being raised in Mississippi and Logan not knowing about Rogue, wait until the next chapter, it will be their back story. **

**Marigab: Magneto dying was all a part of his plan. I can't tell you what it is yet, but you shall find out. Mystique didn't take Rogue with her because Rogue is no longer useful to her anymore; she has all the fighters she needs. I didn't want to put Cyk and Jean in the story because then I would be adding unwanted drama. Don't worry Kurt is my favourite powerless X-Man too, and Storm will get better, just wait. **

**Oh! And I just wanted to let everyone know that Kurt doesn't know his sister is in the plane, and Logan doesn't know that Creed is dead, so they are essentially training harder for an opponent that is already dead. Reviews Welcome. **


	10. Reunions

**I kind of wanted to wait to upload this chapter because I really wanted feedback about the whole Wolverine had a kid thing. Any who I suppose I'll just update it anyway. **

**Chapter 10: Reunions**

The moment Logan saw the girl cry he knew that he was her father. He rushed over to her and grasped her into his arms lovingly "Shh baby, daddy's here. I'll never leave ya again. I promise." He soothed as she cried into their embrace.

XX

Wolverine felt the world spin around him; he didn't remember having a child. In fact, he didn't remember anything before they attached adamatium to every bone in his body, the only thing he remembered was his name; the same name Hank read as the girl's father. Wolverine felt as if he were hyperventilating; how could he have a beautiful little girl and not remember her?

Logan clutched his chest as he took deep, relaxing breathes. He was going to find out what happened to this kid. Logan leaned against the side of the Blackbird and raised his eyes to meet the small woman on the medical table. "Kid, do you remember anything…" Logan started to say shakily.

"What do yah mean?" Rogue answered, still confused.

"I believe what Logan means is 'Do you remember anything about your birth parents'?" Beast answered for the shaky man.

"Oh, Ah don't rememba much besides tha day Ah was adopted." She began, with a grim tone. "Ah was six years old an' Ah came inside ta get mah hat bafore Ah went back out ta play. Ah couldn't find mah hat so Ah went lookin' for mah momma ta ask her where it was. When Ah got to her room Ah found her on tha floor; she wasn't movin'. Ah went ta go wake her up, but she didn't; she was so cold. When Ah lifted her head Ah noticed her hair was matted in blood and she had a bullet wound in her temple. Ah was so scared so Ah got up and ran. Ah tripped ova momma's gun and screamed for mah daddy."

Rogue paused as a single tear rolled down her cheek "That was tha niaght Ah ran away from home. Ah went lookin' for mah daddy; mah adoptive momma found me that niaght instead." The room was filled with silence as the team felt slightly heartbroken at the story. Wolverine felt his heart clench, but he had one last thing he had to know. "Where was ya father?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Ah neva met him; Ah only know what mah momma told me about him." Rogue replied suddenly curious, why was he so concerned about her birth father?

"What'd she tell ya about him?"

"He died in tha Canadian Army a week afta Ah was born. It broke her heart so she moved us down ta Mississippi so she could move on. The only otha thang Ah know is what tha Doc said; his name is James."

Wolverine felt like his heart stopped; his daughter was sitting on the table in front of him. He was very much alive, so why did her mother take her from him? He couldn't remember anything before the damned experiment. Logan's eyes widened as he ran the few steps to stand next to Hank. He snatched the sheet of paper from Hank and read over it quickly. "Shit! Her birthdate Hank! Look at it! It was a week before I went through with the procedure! How accurate is that machine?" Logan demanded.

"I'm afraid it's one hundred percent accurate my friend." Beast said with an undetermined look on his face.

"Wolverine what's tha big problem? Do ya know my daddy or something?" she said dryly as she knew it was impossible; her father was dead, she had long since accepted that fact.

"I… I am your d… dad. My name is James Howlett." He stuttered as if not believing his own words.

Rogue looked at him with complete shock "No, that can't be. He is dead, ya introduced yaself as Logan not James. Yah can't be him." Tears now fell freely down her cheeks.

The moment Logan saw the girl cry he knew that he was her father. He rushed over to her and pulled her into his arms lovingly "Shh baby, daddy's here. I'll never leave ya again. I promise." He soothed as she cried into their embrace.

"Ah missed ya daddy" as soon as the words left her mouth she knew Logan would never have another name to her as long as she lived.

XX

Charles Xavier, Storm, and Kurt waited in the hanger as the Blackbird began landing procedure. Charles was slightly anxious about meeting the man that Logan deemed worthy to be the newest member of the Blue team, but never let it show. Kurt paced back and forth thinking about his how his mother had betrayed him and how much he missed his younger sister. Angel and beast exited the Blackbird with smiles as they were greeted by their team members.

"You guys will be pretty confused when you meet the two new members. The plane ride back was like an episode of a soap opera." Angel told the professor.

Remy LeBeau walked out of the Blackbird "Everyone can relax, Gambit has returned." He felt slightly awkward as he noticed a different team. The last time he was on a mission with Logan he had a completely different team; he shook off the slight feeling and was glad to see it was still the same organization.

Logan walked out of the plane with his arms around Rogue and a proud smile on his face. Rogue looked at the friendly team greeting Remy when she saw some shaggy blue hair.

"OH MAH GAWD! KURT!" she shouted as she ran to the blue haired man. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him as if he would disappear if she let go. Kurt squeezed her into the tightest bear hug he could, never wanting to let go.

Logan growled in unison with Gambit.

"Get yo' hands off Remy's fille!" Gambit said and he stepped towards them.

"HA! Both of ya step away from my daughter before I rip ya each a new one" Logan growled dangerously.

Rogue sighed as she stepped out of Kurt's arms. "Daddy, Remy; Kurt is mah brotha. He is mah adoptive momma's son. So he has every right ta hug meh; Gawd Ah aint seen him in four years!"

"And Daddy, Kurt, this is Remy he is mah boyfriend. We will be togetha for a good while so ya'll betta get used ta his handsome face." She continued

"Finally Remy, Kurt; Logan is mah daddy. Both of ya'll will respect him! Gawd, are all men this dumb?" she finished with a huff.

Charles laughed as he wheeled his way over to the four "I can see how she is your daughter Logan, and now that the drama is dealt with and we are all up to speed we can get to work training for our battle with Mystique and The Brotherhood"

Rogue teared up as she heard the name of her adoptive mother. She knew that Mystique was evil, and she had never had the chance to escape or tell her mother how wrong she was. Rogue smiled as she now had the chance to stand up to Mystique and set everything right. "Well momma, or should Ah say _Mystique_, it seems yah time has finally arrived" she thought aloud.

Charles raised his eyebrow at the comment "Mystique is Kurt mother and your adoptive mother? It appears the drama has yet to end."

XX

"**Everyone can relax, Gambit has returned." Is one of my favourite quotes from X-Men the animated series and I couldn't resist putting it in.**

**This one is just a short chappie guys, just a bit of back story. And as far as drama goes, I won't write too much of it, the next few chapters will be about Rogue building relationships with Logan, Remy, and Kurt. Maybe some girl time with Storm; also training. Hope you guys could follow all that, I know I had some trouble at the start lol. Reviews welcome. **


	11. Daddy's Little Girl

**Hello readers! I think I'm going to spilt up the bonding chapters. I also plan to do a Brotherhood chapter to see what they are up to before the big show down. At this point I think the show down will be the end. Oh, and if anyone hasn't caught on, my updates are as random as I am (which is very random) this chapter will be about Logan and Rogue, but I think I will get slight praise for the Romy I put in so enjoy! **

**WARNING: Turn away from this chapter if you don't like smut, because the beginning is pure ROMY. The M rating is enforced as of this chapter.**

**Chapter 11: Daddy's Little Girl**

Once the door closed Logan shot a nod towards a very skittish, shirtless Remy sitting in bed. "Watch yar back, bub. That's my baby girl." He said leaving with a growl.

XX

Remy walked into their bedroom at the mansion, he was plenty tired but was looking forward to seeing Rogue. He closed the door and mindlessly took off his trench coat and shoes and sat on their bead leaning against the headboard. Remy groaned and closed his eyes; it had been a long day.

A soft click of a door closing broke him from his thoughts. Rogue exited the bathroom wearing a slinky black lace baby doll and leaned against the door frame. Remy's eyes widened to take in the beautiful site of Rogue as she pushed herself off of the frame. She ran her hands lightly over her sides all the way up to the straps; she gently pushed them over her shoulders and down her arms.

Remy couldn't believe how flawless her naked body was. Any thoughts of being tired flew right out the window the second the baby doll pooled at her feet. Rogue slowly walked towards the bed, with an extra sway in her hips. Remy slid off his shirt and rose to sit on his knees as she kneeled on the edge of the bed. Remy pulled Rogue towards him and kissed her passionately.

Rogue moaned into the kiss but before she could wrap her arms around his neck, he broke from the kiss. Remy put his hands on her hips and slowly turned her around so that her back was facing him. He pulled her flush against his body and firmly moved his hands up to meet her perky breasts; he kissed and nipped at her neck in time with the gentle squeezes he gave her. Remy knew that he had to be in heaven; he slowly removed his right hand from her breast and traveled down to the junction between her legs.

Rogue bit her lip as she felt Remy's hand dip down to her most intimate area. He slowly ran a single finger down and then back up before using two fingers to rub her delicate nub. Rogue moaned loudly in pleasure and let her head fall backward to rest on his shoulder. Rogue raised her left hand to grip the back of his neck and slowly pulled his head to hers; she devoured his lips as Remy began to rub her faster.

Remy pulled away from her hungry kisses and whispered in her ear _'are you ready?' _Rogue simply nodded as he removed his hands from her body; she instantly missed the warmth of his hands. Remy slowly unzipped his pants setting free his throbbing erection and slowly bent Rogue over. Rogue braced her hands against the mattress as she eagerly waited for Remy to begin.

Remy pushed himself against her, sending shivers through her body. He pulled back and in one smooth motion he gingerly pushed into her. Rogue let out a pleasured sigh of relief as she felt Remy begin to slide in and out of her at a steady pace. Remy gripped her hips and began to pick up the pace; he was sure this was the best feeling in the world. The bed began to creak and Remy snapped his eyes open.

XX

Remy awoke from his delightful dream to Rogue moving around in his arms. Sunlight streamed through the window beside their bed. Remy sighed lightly; he truly thought his dream was reality. Rogue shuffled around once more before whispering to him "Remy, yah pokin' meh. Can yah do somethan' 'bout _it_."

Remy chuckled and gently pushed his stiffened state of being into her ass. "Well Chere, dere is only one t'ing dat Remy can t'ink o' t' get rid o' _it_."

Rogue turned around and faced him "What would that be Swamp Rat?"

Remy answered her with a searing hot kiss; which he fully intended to take further if not for the frightening _**SNIKT**_ sound coming from the doorway. The couple shot out of bed with wide eyes to see Wolverine standing in the doorway, daggers at the ready.

"Rise 'n shine kids. Get ready stripes, ya spending the day with ya old man" he said eyes still glaring at Gambit.

Rogue hopped out of bed, wearing Remy's sweat pants and wife beater, and skipped over to Logan "Ah'll meet yah in tha kitchen in half an hour daddy." She kissed his cheek before skipping to the bathroom.

Once the door closed Logan shot a nod towards a very skittish, shirtless Remy sitting in bed. "Watch yar back, bub. That's my baby girl." He said leaving with a growl.

XX

Rogue bounced into the kitchen and took the seat next to Logan. He looked up from his paper with smile.

"Mornin' daddy!" she said and once again kissed his cheek.

_A man could get used to this _he thought as he put down his newspaper. "Listen stripes, I get that ya like Gumbo but that doesn't mean ya have to-"

"Daddy! Ah cannot believe yah were gonna give meh tha sex talk!" Rogue interrupted with a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Sorry kid, but I just wanted to check if I had a reason to skin the Cajun."

"Yah don't have ta do either. Mystique gave meh tha sex talk a long time ago. Also Ah'm eighteen now, Ah can have sex whenever Ah please, but that don't mean that Ah gonna." She replied sternly.

"I guess it's a bit late to tell ya that that part of the male anatomy is poisonous to females."

Rogue chuckled and leaned her head against his shoulder "A bit that for that, but not too late for some thangs. Liahk teachin' meh ta ride a motorcycle." She said with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure thing stripes; I didn't know ya were into bikes. Ya will love my Harley." He said with a grin.

XX

Rouge was a natural rider just like her father; it didn't take her long before she was riding circles around Logan. After learning to ride, Rogue began to help Logan tune up his spare bike. Logan had decided he would give the spare to her after they restored it together. Logan felt a warm feeling in his heart that could only be described as fatherly pride; he couldn't believe that he helped create something so special.

Rogue stood up from her stool next to the spare bike just in time to be pulled into a bear hug by Logan. He held her close and enveloped her in love. A single tear threatened to escape "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for ya stripes. I promise that I'll never let you down again."

Rogue buried herself in his arms "Its alriahgt daddy. Just don't leave again."

"I could never leave ya if I wanted to." He said kissing the top of her head.

For the rest of the day Rogue followed Logan around like she was a little girl. They found that they very similar in many aspects of their lives; especially when it came down to fighting techniques. Rogue and Logan were the only two on the team that would kill without hesitation or having to think twice.

Rogue and Logan spent an hour sitting on the couch; Rogue told Logan about how she was adopted by Mystique and about Magneto's death. When she was done the story they sat in a comfortable silence, just glad that they found each other.

Logan reached down into his shirt and pulled out his dogs tags; he took them off and held them in his palm. "Stripes, I want ya to wear these. They are from my last mission, when I had the procedure." He put the dog tags over her head and let them fall to her chest.

Rogue stared at the dog tags in awe; she looked up to meet Logan's eyes with slight question.

"So no one will ever doubt that you're 'Daddy's little girl'." He replied grinning at her.

Logan and Rogue continued to sit in a content silence. The wild man that is known as Wolverine had been as hard as stone before he met Rogue; the second she walked into his life he grew a soft spot for her in his hear. Who would have guessed that 'The Wolverine' would have been a family man?

XX

**Chapter 11 is done! Sorry if it wasn't full of Logan and Rogue bonding, I mean it was but not all of it. I felt the need to elaborate on Remy's recent thoughts of Rogue; don't get me wrong, he loves her but he is a man. I hope you enjoyed reading it; I loved writing it especially the mushy parts. **

**If you guys haven't read the **_**ROMY Round Robin Like a Bat out of**_** Hell by **_**Fosterb**_** (my newest reviewer) than do so now! It is a WIP but still great. And as always a special thanks to **_**Marigab**_** my favourite reader.**

**Reviews Welcome. **


	12. Happy Family

**Hey guys, I've been pretty absorbed into some really great fics. If anyone else watches the tv show 'Ringer' that stars Sarah Michelle Gellar than you know how absorbing that show is as well. It's getting to the point that when I have an idea I forget to write it, so if I'm not updating as soon as you would like then PM me or write a review saying you want me to stop reading for a few hours and get typing. Lol, anyway here goes this chapter.**

**WARNING: if you turned away from the last chapter due to the warning, then turn away from this chapter too. This contains more smut, although a lot more emotionally intense. Turn away young viewers, or uninterested (in that sort of thing) viewers. For viewers who are pro Romy smut, then I dedicate that part of the chapter to you; enjoy. **

**Chapter 12: Happy Family**

Logan smiled at the idea of two against one, having Gambit outnumbered. "Sure kid, why not? I guess we can all play 'Happy Family' for now."

Kurt stood up and walked over to Logan "Vone day, Logan, I'd be proud to call you my family. Come; let us go get a drink."

XX

Rogue hugged Kurt before setting off in search for Remy; Kurt smiled softly watching his sister run around in happiness. Kurt didn't trust Gambit as much as he would have liked, but his sister was happy and that was all that mattered to him.

Logan rounded the corner to see Kurt with a small smile playing on his lips as he stared into space, off in deep thought. Logan cleared his throat and Kurt jumped in surprise.

"Hey Little Boy Blue, how's our girl?" Logan asked with a cheeky smile on his lips; Kurt hated when people called him that.

"She's happy vith the new guy. I don't like him too much, but vhat choice do ve have?" Kurt replied.

"Well we all agree that Gumbo's rough around the edges but as long as my little girl is happy…"

"Hey Logan, Rogue asked me to get to know you better. I know how much she means to you, and she means everything to me. Maybe ve should be better friends; join forces in protecting her?" Kurt offered a weak smile as a peace offering to the gruff man.

Logan smiled at the idea of two against one, having Gambit outnumbered. "Sure kid, why not? I guess we can all play 'Happy Family' for now."

Kurt stood up and walked over to Logan "Vone day, Logan, I'd be proud to call you my family. Come; let us go get a drink."

Logan smirked and walked towards the garage with Kurt; the blue haired man was growing on him. As much as Logan liked to call himself a 'lone wolf', the idea of family was starting to sound very appealing. To have something to fight for, something to protect with your life, something to wake up in the morning and look forward to; his daughter had changed his life for the better, and for that, he was thankful.

XX

Rogue climbed up the stairs franticly; she was so excited to see Remy tonight. She had a huge grin playing on her face as she remembered her conversation with her brother.

"_Kurt, Ah know yah don't liahk him, but Ah love Remy. He fills somethan' in mah heart Ah didn't know was missin'." She nestled her head further into Kurt's shoulder._

"_Ja, I know. As long as you are happy, than I am happy for you." Kurt smiled warmly at his younger sister._

"_Kurt, do yah thank yah could do meh a favour?" Kurt nodded, meeting her gaze with his serious eyes "Can yah get ta know mah daddy a bit betta? Yah know, take him out taniaght, that way we can all be a happy family, and Ah can get some alone time with Remy…"_

_Kurt quickly interrupted her sentence with his response "Please don't finish that sentence. I vill get to know Logan some more for you as long as you don't tell me about you and Remy. There are things your dearest brother could live vithout knowing, and that ist vone of them."_

Rogue giggled at the thought of her, very much needed, alone time with Remy. Rogue rounded the corner with haste and came upon Remy quickly; she grabbed his hand and dragged him into their room. She closed the door and turned to Remy; he raised an eyebrow in a question manner. Rogue ignored his unspoken question and simply ran to him and crushed her lips to his.

Remy was taken aback by the sudden ravenous kiss. Using all his strength he pulled back and breathlessly tried to question her; before his breath returned Rogue answered his question without having it asked "Kurt took daddy out fa drinks taniaght."

Remy's eyes widened as he grabbed Rogue and pushed her up against the door. Feverishly kissing her, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist. Rogue moaned at the new contact that she was receiving; she began to pull at his hair in pleasure, her nerves were set alight from his touch.

Moving his mouth to her throat, Remy began to nibble and bite at her delicate flesh. Bringing his mouth underneath her ear he breathlessly asked for her reassurance "Are yo' sure yo' ready Chere?"

The warm air from his words were tingling her senses combining with a coil tightening in her stomach at the feeling of his arousal pressing hard against her core. "Gawd yes! Remy, Ah need yah." She moaned, leaning into his manhood.

Remy groaned in approval; he had been dreaming of this night since the day he met her. Moving his hands around to grip her plump, firm rear he carried her to the edge of the bed and set her down. Remy striped off his clothing, one by one, until he was standing in his boxers.

He slowly crawled onto the bed, pulling Rogue along with him. Rogue had shivers running up and down her spine; she was nervous with anticipation. Remy trailed kisses down her throat to her collar bone, moving his hand slowly down to the hem of her tank top. She arched her back so he could pull her top off. Remy threw the shirt clear across the room and stared in marvel at her beautifully bare breasts.

Taking one perky nipple in his mouth, he began to nip at it softly in time with his other hand, massaging her other breast. Rogue couldn't believe the pleasure she was feeling; she had waited so long to feel this and she was glad she waited for Remy. Slowly Remy brought his lips back to hers and slid his hands down to her jeans. Breaking his slow pace, he ripped the button off her jeans and broke the kiss to slide her jeans and panties off.

Rogue moaned in surprise at his animalistic need for her. Remy kissed his way from her ankle up to the top of her thigh. She took a sharp breath in as she felt the prickle of his stubble on her inner thigh; he gently moved his mouth to the top of her mound and placed a too-soft kiss on her flawless skin.

Rogue's thighs began to tremble as she was teased by Remy. He slowly licked her lower set of lips from top to bottom, earning a pleasured moan from her. He lightly placed a kiss on her clit before pulling back to blow his cool breath across her glistening skin. Rogue gripped his neck and pulled him towards her; Remy grinned into her core before darting his tongue quickly in and out of her tight, wet channel.

Rogue dropped her hands to her sides as she was pleasured so torturously slow, that it began to hurt. Remy licked his way back up to her clit and began to suck at a feverishly fast pace. Rogue moaned his name as he plunged two fingers into her channel; thrusting his fingers into her a second time, he felt her walls clasp around his fingers as she came undone at the seams. Remy removed his fingers and hungrily lapped up her juices as she trembled in the aftershock of her very first orgasm.

Remy pulled his boxers down and crawled over her body; he kissed her deeply, sharing her delicious flavour. He pulled back to ask, one last time, for reassurance. Rogue replied by slowly and softly rubbing her thumb over his tip, causing him to leak pre-show fluids. He groaned and gently began to burry himself in her, inch by inch; he moved his mouth to her ear to whisper sweet nothings in French as he broke through her thin barrier.

Rogue tensed for a few second before having Remy fully seated in her; she gently rolled her hips against his to signal his continuation. Remy began to pull out of her, instantly missing her incredibly tight, wet walls hugging his throbbing member. Pulling almost all the way out, he plunged back into her in one smooth, gracious movement.

Rogue and Remy shared moments of bliss as they made love for the first time; every time he pulled out he instantly missed her, and every time he plunged back into her she gasped. He fit perfectly into her, as if she was made exactly for him, and only him. He would have to thank Logan for that later, but his brain was the furthest from forming thoughts as he devoured Rogue while she withered in pleasure beneath him.

Remy knew she couldn't hold on much longer, like himself, and began to pick up his pace. He moved his hands down to her thighs and spread her legs wider as he began to pound into her mercilessly. She titled her hips upward, meeting him with each unforgiving thrust; he was so deep within her she felt he was reaching her soul.

Remy's grip on her thighs became tighter and with one final thrust he fell over the edge; feeling her walls contracted against him, he knew they fell together. Thrusting at a slower, pace they rode the waves of their joined orgasm together. Rogue felt as if her skin was set on fire, she had no conscious thoughts and didn't realize she was screaming Remy's name in ecstasy loud enough for the heavens to hear her call.

Remy collapsed onto her; burying his face in her breasts as his sweat-drenched hair stuck to his face. Rogue was inhaling erratically, trying to catch her breath. Remy withdrew from her and lay on his side; he pulled rogues sweaty, thoroughly loved body against him. She nuzzled her face into his glistening chest; she placed a kiss on his pectoral before coming to a sudden realization.

"Remy…. We didn't use protection an' Ah aint on tha pill…" she voiced, hoping he wouldn't get mad and leave her.

Remy's eyes widened for a split second before he regained his cool outer demeanor. "Chere, if yo' are willin' t' risk it, dene so is dis Cajun. Remy loves yo', very much, and yo' be de only femme he ever said dat too."

Rogue grinned uncontrollably and looked up to meet his gaze "Ah love yah too, Remy."

She settled back into his chest before drifting off to sleep. Remy remained awake thinking about the possibility that they had just created a child; he had never pictured himself with a wife, kids, a few pets, living in a house with a white picket fence. Looking down at the woman lying across his chest, he knew that he would do anything for her, and that he would love to have children with her, and only her.

Remy took one final glance down at Rogue before whispering _Je t'aime _and closing his eyes to join her in a blissful sleep.

XX

**There you have it; Chapter 12 done! Next chapter should be The Brotherhood suiting up. Sorry I cut out most of the Kurt and Rogue bonding, but they will have a lot more scenes. I wonder how Mystique is dealing without Creed, Magneto, and Rogue? **

**Did anyone catch the use of the word 'marvel' in there? That was homage to the owners of the fine X-Men characters, I'm pretty sure they are happy I used their label in a sex scene lol. Anyone else happy that they finally 'went at it' (as my boyfriend put it)? I know I am.**

**Thank again to those who reviewed and those who read the last chapter, I just learned how to use the traffic thingy. Yay me! Reviews welcome.**


	13. Suit Up!

**G'day readers! I have begun to realize that this story will get a shit ton more readers like two years after its complete. Anyway, I promise to post at least a chapter a week. Did anyone love Breaking Dawn part 1? If so then join me in being outraged at having to wait until November 16****th**** 2012 to see part 2. Thank you to the usual people :D**

**Chapter 13: Suit Up!**

The Professor sat behind his desk with his fingers steepled as he pondered how the first training session of the new recruits would go. The Professor smiled, he had faith in his team; he pressed the intercom button on his desk "Blue Team, head to the danger room and suit up! Training officially begins now."

XX

Mystique impatiently tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair. She was watching the clock intently; it had been six days since she left The X-Men the message, and eight days since she had abandoned her daughter. She felt a small weight in her chest, in her heart; she thought she had left it in a jar years ago.

The thoughts of her children made her feel weak; she hated the feeling almost as much as she hated her children. Did she really hate her children? Or did she simply hate that they were her children? No, she loved them or so she kept telling herself. Convincing herself that she still loved Kurt would make killing him and the rest of The X-Men for the 'greater good' that much easier. Mystique's lips curved in a sinister fashion at the thought.

XX

The Brotherhood locker room was similar to a high school basketball team's locker room; it smelt like sweat and socks and was filled with an endless amount of testosterone. The Brotherhood was about to start training with their new equipment and the guys were nothing but excited.

"The ladies are gonna love my new uniform, all it needs is a little slime"

"Anyone want a cooked toad? Offered in crispy and on fire!"

"Double the trouble" "And double the good looking!"

"I wish the team were more sophisticated…"

"We're plenty sophisticated mate, especially with the new equipment!"

Piotr sighed, but couldn't help but smile at his ridiculous team mates. He looked in the mirror once more before putting on his matching helmet. He wore full-body armour that covered every inch of him; it was made out of the finest metal the black market had available and was more like a second skin rather than a suit of armour used in the middle ages. His second, metal skin could deflect bullets, lasers and pretty much anything you could shoot at him. He clicked the helmet into place and a purple light flashed over the suit and made a small ding noise as if the microwave just went off. Colossus smiled and looked at the suit once more before placing his hand behind his ear and pressing a secret button. With that, the suit quickly folded into itself and complied into an innocent looking earring in his cartilage; one more press of the 'earring' and his armour was back in a flash.

Toad stretched out his new vomit green spandex suit to make sure it stretched with him. His suit looked more like the skin of an amphibian rather than spandex, which made Toad that much happier. The suit was flexible and moved with ease; the suit was not impenetrable, in fact it was very weak when it came to defense. Toad liked to play rough; he liked a bit of pain here and there and if he were in any real danger his flexible body could dodge almost any blow that came his way. He reached into his locker and grabbed his black belt and holster, inside the holster was his favourite new toy. He took out his gun and swirled it around his index finger before shooting at the wall; it was covered with an impossibly sticky goo that was stronger than super glue and grosser than anyone would like to think. With a smirk Toad holstered his gun.

The set of twins smiled at each other as they looked at their identical uniforms. They wore grey jumpsuits with a greenish-yellow, line and dot design stretching over the suit like nerves. They both wore their favourite leather jackets over the top; inside the many pockets were filled with multiple small weapons and disposable props. The twins were practical jokers by nature and enjoyed turned simple pranks into dangerous fun; their favourite weapon was a specially made grenade that emitted a gas that made those affected see doubles and triples.

John let out a maniacal cackle as he spiked his flame coloured hair; he wore his classic red and yellow spandex suit with black combat boots. Pyro was incredibly excited by his new equipment. He strapped his gas tank onto his back, it looked more like a back pack than a gas tank; it had cords attaching the gas tank to his two brand new flame throwers. He picked up the two flame throwers and adjusted the settings to set it to the highest temperature before sending a warning flame towards a jumpy Toad. John continued to laugh as he played with his new toy "This is gonna be loads of fun!" he said before walking with the team into the training arena.

XX

The Professor sat behind his desk with his fingers steepled as he pondered how the first training session of the new recruits would go. The Professor smiled, he had faith in his team; he pressed the intercom button on his desk "Blue Team, head to the danger room and suit up! Training officially begins now."

XX

The X-Men exited the locker rooms and stepped into the doorway of the danger room. Rogue and Gambit never saw this part of the mansion during the tour; both their mouths were gaping open as they saw the room transform into the war room for a debriefing of their first session.

Wolverine laughed at their responses; surely the danger room couldn't be that impressive. Wolverine wore his classic yellow and blue spandex suit with his 'Wolverine Clawed' gloves. While the other team members had all new equipment, Wolverine did not need anything other than his fists and his 'claws'.

Rogue felt slightly uncomfortable in her new uniform; she wore a yellow and green spandex suit similar to her father's uniform. She smiled at the fact that they looked alike, uniform wise. The entire team was surprised at the fact that Rogue used no weapons what so ever; she was taught hand to hand combat from the first day Mystique had adopted her. Rogue was one of the best martial artists the world had ever seen, she would never pick a weapon over her own fist.

Standing next to her was her German brother, Kurt. Kurt wore a black and red spandex suit with blue gloves and boots. Like Rogue, he was taught martial arts by their mother at a young age. The only weapon Kurt ever used were his own special made gas grenades; they emitted a sulfur smelling, temporary, blue gas in which he used to make quick and unseen movements. To his enemies it appeared he were disappearing and reappearing in the blue smoke; the only thing they heard after the blue smoke rose was the delayed _**BAMF **_sound.

Warren Worthington III shifted his weight from one foot to the other, still uncomfortable on the ground. He wore his traditional blue and white spandex suit that showed off his muscles in just the right way. Angel was yet another hand to hand combat fighter, only Angel had a very unique trick up his sleeve. Warren had a pair of mechanical angel wings strapped to his back; they were made especially for him. He wore a control bracelet on his left arm that allowed him to control the wings by his thoughts. Warren shifted once more and one of the long, white feathers fell from his wings.

Storm stood perfectly content in her black spandex suit with matching cape. Storm had been working on a small hand-held weather device for years, and today she finally got to test it out. The device was embedded into her gloves and had various weather style attacks including thunder, hail, rain and wind. Ororo cracked her knuckles as she blew a small breeze through the room.

Gambit would have hated his black and magenta spandex suit if it weren't for the fact that he looked so damn good in tight clothing. He wore his brown thieves' trench coat over his new uniform to hold his various packs of weapons. Along with his famous bo staff he had specially made explosive cards; by pressing the suit next to the number on the card it would gain a light magenta glow surrounding the card joined by a small humming noise, the 'charged' card would then explode on impact. Gambit grinned as the room began to shift around them and a red flashing light turned on.

Beast sat perched in the control room window next to the Professor. As The X-men charged into the simulated battle beast smiled _I wonder when the next spandex sale will be?_

XX

**There you have it, chapter 13! The teams suited up and Beast made a joke! I tried to make them each appear to have their mutations without giving them powers, I hope it worked well. The next month might be slower, or faster on updates. Thanksgiving is this week, so happy thanksgiving. After thanks giving is my brother's birthday, than my birthday and then Christmas, so updates will be confusing for me. Who else is has an X-Men based Christmas wish list? Lol. Next chapter: a look into the mind of Charles Xavier. **


	14. Off Balance

**I've had some trouble trying to continue this story, and I've had some ideas for more stories and I've read almost everything from **_**ChellerBelle**_** and I suggest you do the same. I'm going to try and wrap this up before my birthday on the 10****th****, I'll be 18 and after that I want to start a line of ROMY one shots in which they meet in different situations and then possibly continue them. **

**A/N: italics are thoughts, but full paragraphs in italics are flashbacks**

**Chapter 14: Off Balance**

"_Ya okay Stripes?" _

"_Yeah, Ah'm just a bit off balance taday"_

"_Yeah well, ya've been 'off balance' for the past few sessions. C'mon Stripes, ya used to be able to get rid of five of these guys before ya let one of them scratch ya up. What's wrong? Are ya sick?"_

XX

Rogue woke to Remy getting out of bed; she rolled and turned to see him put on pants.

"Mornin' Sugah"

"Mornin' Chere"

"Why are yah puttin' pants on?"

"Well Chere, Remy can take dem off fo' yo' but den yo' wouldn't make yo' appointment wit' Hank." He replied with a grin.

"Ah know, but Ah don't wanna go."

"Chere, yo' have t' find out why yo' feeling "off balance" before we fight de Brotherhood tomorrow. Chere, Remy loves yo', 'n just want yo' t' feel better."

Rogue sighed and got out of bed to get dressed with Remy; she gave him a longing kiss before putting on her pants.

XX

_The buzzer sounded and the danger room session was over. Rogue lay on her back; she had taken out two 'sentinels' before a third blew her off the virtual roof. Rogue rolled to her side to get up, coughing until she felt an arm pull her to her feet. She looked her father in the face as she tried to regain her composure. _

"_Ya okay Stripes?" _

"_Yeah, Ah'm just a bit off balance taday"_

"_Yeah well, ya've been 'off balance' for the past few sessions. C'mon Stripes, ya used to be able to get rid of five of these guys before ya let one of them scratch ya up. What's wrong? Are ya sick?"_

"_Ah'm okay, Ah'll just get Hank ta check me out tomorrah"_

"_Hank better not be checkin' out Remy's femme tomorrow." Gambit interrupted _

"_Medical wise, Swamp Rat" Rogue hissed at him while Logan laughed._

XX

Rogue sat on Dr. Hank McCoy's examination table; he had just given her a basic checkup and was now testing her blood for a few things. She relaxed on the table and began to swing her legs over the side.

"What kinda thangs are yah testin' fa?"

"Some serious things, and some less than serious things my dear."

Rogue frowned at his successful dodge of answering her question; she had been feeling slightly off for a few days, but not feeling ill. She had a few cramps and her period was a few days late, but that wasn't new for her.

XX

_Kurt sat next to his sister in the living room. They were watching a German movie, which just so happened to be Kurt's favourite. Rogue snuggled into his side as she read the English subtitles along the bottom of the screen. _

"_Kurt, Ah'm not gonna lie, Ah aint been paying attention, what in tarnation is goin' on in tha movie?" _

_Kurt chuckled as he paused the movie and began to explain what she missed. Rogue wasn't paying attention again; she didn't care about the movie, she cared about spending time with her big brother. She snuggled closer into his side and let the sound of his voice lull her to sleep._

_Kurt had finished catching her up on the movie only to find her asleep, snuggled comfortably under his arm. He smiled and continued to play the movie holding his dear little sister. _

XX 

Hank let out a light gasp which immediately caught Rogue's attention. Before she could open her mouth, Hank turned around and smiled.

"I do believe I have found the answer to your mystery 'illness'" he beamed proudly.

Rogue just started at his smile and hoped it was good news.

"For most people, it's a bit early to tell but with our advanced medical technology and your slightly higher hormone levels we didn't have to wait the extra half a week."

"Ah have no idea what ya sayin' Hank"

"Oh, I am dreadfully sorry; congratulations, you are approximately two and a half weeks pregnant."

XX

_Logan and Rogue sat at the kitchen island eating ice-cream; Rogue happily ate away like a little girl and Logan watching her. _

"_Hey Stripes, sorry I wasn't there when you were growing up." He said softly_

_Rogue stopped eating her ice-cream and looked up at him "Its alri-"_

"_No, it's not." He interrupted "I'm here now and that what counts; just promise me something. Don't grow up too fast I've still got a few years left before ya will want to stop being my little girl."_

_Rogue grinned eagerly "Ah promise daddy."_

XX

Rogue was in shock. She couldn't believe it. Her hands trailed down to her stomach and she lightly ran her fingers in circles. What would Remy think? He loved her, and she loved him, but she was just barely eighteen, and neither of them were ready to be parents. Did this mean she couldn't fight tomorrow? Did this mean that she broke her promise to Logan? She was so confused.

She looked down at her fingers on her flat stomach and then up to hank "Are yah sure?"

XX

**Short chapter, but will have a companion chapter or two, I'll be uploading them at the same time so you will just wait a smidge longer for more chapters. Reviews welcome. **


	15. In Case Of Emergency

**Chapter 15: In Case of Emergency**

He waited for the team to gather their parachutes and jump before pressing two buttons. He opened a panel above his head and pushed the big red button that read 'in case of emergency'. This button would send a message to the X-Mansion for the Professor; the result would destroy the Blackbird if it hadn't been already, and send message for another team to pick them up at their last co-ordinance.

XX

Rogue hadn't slept all night; she hadn't told anyone she was pregnant, thankfully Hank agreed not to tell anyone. She took a few deep breaths to gain her composure for battle; today she would face off with Mystique and she would win.

Remy looked at Rogue in the seat next to his, she seemed nervous. He knew she wasn't scared of flying like her father, but he also knew she was nervous about fighting her old family. He, himself hadn't manned up to tell his own family that he was thinking of joining The X-Men full time with Rogue; hell, he hadn't even told them the job with The Brotherhood went south. He made a mental note to call his father after he and Logan shared a victory cigar and beer together.

Remy gripped onto her hand softly "Chere, yo' will be fine. Relax an' remember yo' trainin'"

Rogue continued her deep breathing and raised her eyes to meet his. This was it, she had to tell him. She knew it might throw him off in battle, but she couldn't live with herself if one of them didn't make it back without him knowing.

"Remy, Ah'm pregnant." She said softly

Remy felt as if the world was spinning. He loved Rogue more than anything in the world and at this very moment she was sitting there carrying his child.

Rogue saw his eyes widen and began to hate herself for telling him. she felt like such an idiot.

"Remy, Ah'm so sorry, Ah didn't mean it. Please don't leave meh." Rogue was practically sobbing at this point.

Remy got out of his chair and knelt before her. He gripped her knees and kissed her stomach "Chere, yo' sure do know how t' make a _homme_ happy"

Rogue was so relieved to hear him say that that she jumped out of her chair and into his frantic embrace. Rogue was about to say something to the rest of the team when the jet suddenly barrel rolled.

"Warren, do you mind saving the stunt flying for when Logan is not aboard" Storm voiced with concern.

"It isn't me! We have two incoming missiles from Central Park. The Brotherhood are attacking!"

The team took their seats and strapped in. Warren began to gain speed and twirl through the air to throw the missiles off, but they had already locked on. Sensing he couldn't avoid them much longer, he turned on the emergency switch to let everyone know they were royally screwed.

"EVERYONE EVACUATE! I CAN'T KEEP HER IN THE AIR MUCH LONGER!" Warren shouted over the flashing alarms.

He waited for the team to gather their parachutes and jump before pressing two buttons. He opened a panel above his head and pushed the big red button that read 'in case of emergency'. This button would send a message to the X-Mansion for the Professor; the result would destroy the Blackbird if it hadn't been already, and send message for another team to pick them up at their last co-ordinance.

Warren took his hands off the controls and pushed the seat ejection button. Angel and his seat were sent flying out of the jet and he pushed off of it and expanded his mechanical wings like a professional, not like his cocky pilot interior. He flew down to the ground and looked around for the Brotherhood and the X-men.

XX

Rogue was one of the last to jump with Remy. She could see some of the X-Men running around preparing for battle and she thought she could see Piotr sanding behind a tree; she closed her eyes as she began to reach the ground. She felt two arms wrap around her as she tried to shift to become vertical.

Wolverine held his daughter as she ripped the parachute from her back. She got up slowly inched her way to the ground as they heard one of Remy's explosive cards. The battle had begun and she intended to find Mystique.

The X-men and The Brotherhood were in a mash of violence. Rogue ran through the field of her old family fighting her new family in her search for Mystique. She could barely tell who was who as they were fighting so intensely; if her eyes were correct then The X-men were winning.

Remy let off another hand of explosive cards before pulling out his bo staff. Mystique was not caught off guard by his explosions and so he would have to rely on his staff as a primary weapon.

Rogue was shocked when she saw the love of her life and the woman who raised her fighting. She didn't know what to think, or how to feel. The world was spinning and everything was happening so fast. She barely had time to think before her instincts kicked in. The second they did, no one would doubt that she was Wolverine's daughter. She lunged for Mystique with primal rage, pushing Remy back as she pulled her 'mother' to the ground with her.

Mystique didn't even need to open her eyes to think about what she was doing. She felt a body push her to the ground and she pulled the gun from her holster and shot her attacker in the stomach. She opened her eyes in time to see Rogue let out an ear ringing scream of pain.

The world seemed to come to a complete stop as the sound of Rogue screaming carried through the park and made its way to the fighting teams. The battle stopped as they all became concerned; The X-Men concerned for their injured team mate and The Brotherhood concerned that Mystique wasn't cackling with the laughter that usually follows the sound of her bullet. The last time they heard this eerie silence was when she had shot Magneto.

Remy pulled Rogue off Mystique and cradled her in his arms. Rogue looked through her tear-filled eyes at her new bullet wound right next to her belly button; she was praying that the slug went all the way through. The sound of a jet landing broke everyone's shock; Rogue could only just register the sound of Angel's voice. She had no idea what was happening, all she knew was that Remy was carrying her somewhere and she had been shot.

Remy ran into The Blackbird II with the rest of the Blue team. The professor was strapped into the co-pilot seat and Sam 'Cannonball' Guthrie took off as the rest of the team filled into their seats. Rogue was lowered onto the stretcher and hank began to look her over. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Remy squeezing her hand.

XX

The Brotherhood gathered around their leader as The X-Men left the scene. Mystique was sitting there still in shock. She never expected Rogue to be with the X-Men, let alone to be stupid enough to attack her during a battle. A single tear ran down her cheek as she saw the face of her favourite child screaming in pain; she shot Rogue.

The team had no clue what to do; Mystique had never been this silent before in her life. They couldn't believe that she shot Rogue. Piotr took a moment to study Mystique as she sat up, her gaze never leaving the hand that held her gun. He looked up to the sky as he knew what he had to do.

Piotr took her hand in his, and positioned the gun to her temple; he looked into her eyes and he knew she got the idea. As he turned around to look at the rest of the team he heard a gunshot echo through the trees. He strode over to Pyro and looked him dead in the eye "It's done. It's over."

XX

Remy held onto Rogue's hand for dear life; he couldn't lose her. Not now, not ever. He looked up to see Hank pondering. Hank looked over to Remy and saw the hopeful plea in his eyes.

"I can take the slug out and patch her up but I'm afraid I'll have to terminate her pregnancy to get to the bullet."

"Do it. Save mon chere, den we can do it all over again, an' do it proper dis time."

XX

Rogue awoke in her bed back at the X-Mansion. She looked down at her stomach and saw a gauze covering her belly. She sighed and wondered how long she had been out. Remy walked into the room and rushed to her side.

"Chere, mon Chere! Remy loves yo' so much."

"Ah love yah too Rems. What happened? Ah know Ah was shot, but what happened? Am Ah still pregnant? What Happened ta tha Brotherhood? How long have Ah been asleep?" the last two days she could remember had flown past just as fast as she was asking questions. To Rogue it seemed like the world was on fast forward.

"Mystique is dead. De Brotherhood disbanded an' Hank had t' terminate t' get the bullet out. Yo' 'ave been sleepin' for 'bout a week now." Remy's smile had turned slightly grim as he spoke.

"Don' worry Chere, we can try again, an' dis time do it proper _non_?" this time, his smile was back.

"Sugah, are ya askin' meh ta marry yah?"

"_Peut_ (maybe)"

Rogue smiled as Remy leaned forth to kiss her. Accepting his lips she finally let the world slow back down.

XX

**The End**

**Cannonball finally got his cameo! The next chapter is an alternate ending; it's kind of a joke, but leaves room for a sequel if anyone wants me to write one. The last two chapters were written to seem rushed to accommodate Rogue in how she felt the past two days flew by. Let me know what you think, and keep an eye out for some ROMY one shots. **

**I just wanted to say, thanks to everyone who reviewed whilst I've written this and those who subscribed. Send me suggestions if you want a one shot in particular and as always; Reviews Welcome. **


	16. Alternate Ending

**Chapter 16: Alternate Ending**

Remy was waiting in the foyer for Rogue; they were going out to the nicest restaurant in town and he was going to pop the question. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her the moment she woke up two weeks ago, one week after the battle with the Brotherhood.

Remy's head snapped towards the stairs as he heard the sound of her heels against the floor. She looked stunning in a tight green dress, with silver heels and her hair in a bun. She stopped right next to Remy and giggled at his slack-jawed expression. Remy quickly regained his composure, flung Rogue over his shoulder and raced up the stairs.

Rogue squealed in surprise as Remy raced towards their room "WHAT ARE YAH DOIN' SWAMP RAT?"

Remy flung the door open and deposited her on the bed before replying "Chere, Remy's not lettin' yo' outside dis room in dat outfit, all de _hommes _be wantin' yo'."

Rogue giggled as she began to slowly slide out of her new dress.

XX

After hours of making love, Remy and Rogue dressed in bed sheets to go out to their balcony to watch the blue moon. Rogue looked up at the stars and paid no mind to the sound of Remy shuffling through his coat pockets. After a few minutes Rogue grew impatient waiting for Remy; she turned around to say something only to find him behind her on one knee.

"Chere, Remy loves yo' more den he can ever say. Remy had a speech prepared, _mais_ yo' a very _belle_ distraction. _Veux-tu m'épouser_? Will yo' marry dis ol' Cajun?"

Rogue felt as if she could barely breathe; she frantically nodded 'yes' as he slipped the most beautiful ring she had ever seen onto her finger. Remy rose to embrace his fiancé and the second full moon of the month hit its highest point.

The sky flashed a bright blue and the mansion began to tremble. Rogue began to feel as if her skin was sucking at Remy's soul and Remy's sheet began to glow a magenta colour.

Little did they know that not only were 'mutants' everywhere beginning to gain new powers, but the time of _Apocalypse_ had begun.

XX

**The End**

**That's the alternate ending, hope you enjoyed. If you want me to continue the story just let me know. Reviews welcome and thanks to all who did. :D**


End file.
